Truly Hypnotizing Love
by Dancing-Souls
Summary: Ikuto has a plan that leads toward Amu falling in love with him for 3 days. After Amu lost a bet against him she is draged to a fair were Ikuto plans to get her hypnotized to fall in love with him. What they both don't know is that the guardians are close
1. Chapter 1: The Game is On!

**Hey everyone it is nice to meet you or to see you all again! Anyway I hope you all like my latest series that I have wanted to write for a long time now, but as some of you may know I am busy with two other stories. Anyway please enjoy!**

**_The Game is On!_**

**Amu's POV**

I sat there praying desperately that I w would get the card I needed. Slowly I placed my hand on the top of the deck, pulling it up I saw an Ace in my hand. I hid my smile from Yaya who still thought she had the upper hand and firmly placed a frown on my face. She smiled and pulled her last card up then she tried to hide a smile, but was terribly unsuccessful. "Okay on the count of three place all your cards down," Kukai ordered in the tone of a referee.

"One…Two…THREE!"

Yaya and I both slammed our cards down and quickly looked at the other's set. I screamed jumping up and down for I had just barely beat Yaya.

"No fair this time I was sure I was going to win," Yaya pouted.

"Damn Amu, you beat everyone here," Kukai grinned.

"Thanks I've been playing card games since I was little," I added.

"Not everyone, but almost everyone," that almost always cocky voice came from within the room. Before I could turn around to find him my waist had two arms wrap around me tightly. My head forced back against his shoulder and from the moment he had spoken I knew who it was, but you would too if he was always around you.

"Ikuto how the hell did you get in here? You weren't even invited this is a party for the Guardians only!"

"Oh hey Tadase I didn't even notice you were here. Anyway why are you so angry I thought we were friends now," Ikuto responded.

"You thought wrong," Rima answered in a bored tone. She was making Nagihiko paint her fingernails a light green.

"Um hello you guys I am still here and Ikuto please let go of me," I said struggling to get out of his grasp around my waist, but only seeming for the hold to become tighter.

"It's too bad Kairi left back to his old town he would have been the best card player unless his luck is bad," Nagihiko muttered to know one in particular.

"Amu I will only let you go if you promise to play cards against me and if I win you have to do two things I ask of you. The same goes if I loose I have to listen to two of your requests," Ikuto whispered into my ear playfully.

"Ikuto only if you swear on your life that if you win you can ask of nothing perverted," I growled into his ear. He wanted to keep the deal a secret from the others and I let him not wanting them to know the consequences if I lost.

"Okay Ikuto, I take your challenge and I will beat you," I said loud enough for the others to hear.

"I'll go get the cards," Nagihiko sighed and left the room leaving Rima's nails to dry.

"Amu you better beat Ikuto," Tadase hammered the importance.

"Ha ha ha good luck Amu I know you can win," Kukai said patting my back. Rima just glared at Ikuto and went back to blowing air on her nails waiting for the polish to dry. When Nagihiko came back with the deck Rima decided she wanted to be entertained and therefore she stuck out her leg tripping him.

"Ow Rima that was mean!"

"Well shouldn't cross dresser be able to balance himself? I mean he does dance doesn't he," Rima added carelessly everyone new that the two were meant to be together and that this hatred is just a cover. They didn't know how to act toward each other unless they were arguing or one was being a slave. Ikuto grabbed the deck of cards while the two continued to fight. I on the other hand was already focused on beating Ikuto.

"Let the game begin," Kukai said after we both got a set of cards. The game was intense and I was winning by ten points, when Ikuto slammed down a nice set that earned him eight points.

"Ikuto just when I am about to win you keep coming up with the right cards. Are you cheating?"

"Of course not how could you accuse me just because your ego is at risk now," Ikuto smirked. Ugh how I hated that smirk and I wish he would just tell me the truth. I drew a card and then slammed down the second best card set I could get and smiled knowing I was close to winning.

"You are going down Ikuto. The only way you can win is if you can get the best hand and that is highly unlikely," I smirked. He deserved it since I am always on the receiving end of his cocky smirks. He put on a worried look on his face, but I could tell it was an act. He couldn't possibly have the strongest set he still had to pull one card. It was just highly unlikely, but still I worried. He pulled up his last card and grinned. No way! There is no way he could have gotten it with just pulling one card plus he had to have all the other cards before hand.

"How about you look and find out for yourself," Ikuto smirked again. I growled. When he placed his set down I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Holly sushi did he just win at the last second," Kukai stared in amazement.

"Ikuto you cheated didn't you," Tadase yelled and started pulling his hair in frustration.

"So Amu, why did you want to play against Ikuto? Was there any benefit for you in it," Rima asked teasingly.

"No there wasn't," I blushed and lowered my face to hide it's glare. I hated being teased and I hated that I blushed so easily.

"Rima you should think better of your friend," Nagihiko said as he walked past us to get a glass of water.

"Yeah whatever you say Nagi," Rima said sarcastically.

"Hey! Yaya thinks that she wants to go against Ikuto," Yaya said just wanting another chance to beat Amu. Yaya felt that if she beat Ikuto who beat Amu she would beat Amu.

"Nah sorry Yaya, but I have to go; otherwise I will be late and locked out of the house. Anyway see you tomorrow Amu," Ikuto winked and waved goodbye, as he existed the building from the kitchen window.

"So Amu tell me again what did the two of you talk about when you were whispering," Rima asked with a serious expression. Rima wanted information and she wanted it now.

"Tell Yaya. Yaya wants to know as well don't leave me out!"

"Nothing we spoke of nothing other than he said that he could beat me at cards," I said telling a partial truth.

"Amu don't listen to Ikuto he may not be a part of Easter anymore, but he still causes trouble," Tadase added firmly.

"I know I know you guys still don't like him, but he is not that bad of a guy if you can handle his teasing and annoying smirks. Sometimes he can be a nice guy and you out of all of us should know that Tadase," I sighed irritated by the Guardians dislike for Ikuto.

"Amu be careful okay," Kukai said. I was barely able to nod my head.

**Ikuto's POV**

As I was walking back home I thought of just what I would get from my two requests. One Amu and I are going to the fair. Two Amu is going to get hypnotized. Not just any kind of hypnotizing tricks either. I was going to make her fall in love with me for three days even knowing that it is fake I still wanted to see and feel what it would be like. I smiled and looked up at the sky to see the half moon. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day since I already had the tickets for the fair. Tomorrow Amu would be mine.

Okay so how do you like it? This is just the beginning so it will get way more interesting in the next few chapters. I am currently only planning for this story to be around five chapters long since I am still working on my other stories. Plus this one goes on only a little past three or a short amount of days. Please review it means so much to me!

**Review! Review! Review! PLEASE! Oh and thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: Admitting the Shocking Answer

**Hey everyone here is the second chapter Please tell others about it if you can or want to if not please just enjoy. Hope you like it!**

_**Admitting the Shocking Answer**_

**Amu's Point of View**

Today I had nothing to do. Nothing at all can you believe that? I stare out the window and watch little kids playing a game of tag. How I missed such simple days when life was easy and everything around you could hold joy. Tadase is still pressuring me into being his girlfriend and Ikuto; well he's just Ikuto, always popping up when least expected and teasing me. I sighed. Mom and dad took Ami to a parent meeting and it was going to take them an hour to come back, but they would soon leave for Ami's best friends birthday party, which pretty much takes up most the rest of the day. "I wonder if Ikuto will just decide to pop up now," I muttered quietly to myself.

"Seems like you're leaning more toward Ikuto than Tadase lately," El Utau's chara whispered seductively in my ear.

"AAaaahhh! El no I am NOT," I shouted while running around in circles like a crazy old man.

"Hee hee he. You so are, but feel free to keep lying to yourself. Soon you will figure out I was right anyway," El snickered.

"Wait if I truly slow down to think about this I think you might be on to something El," I said trying to hide the blush on my cheeks. **(Lol! I know huh? Not what you expected, which makes me happy because it is not a cliché!)**

"Wow Amu you finally have just admitted to it! Usually you just fight until you prove yourself wrong," Ran appeared and was clapping proudly.

"I-It's just I have finally given up in lying to myself. I only did it because I'm afraid our age difference will cause problems," I mumbled in my defense. I sat back down and pushed my sides of my hair up with both my hands on my head. My face formed to show pure worry and agony at such thoughts. "I mean think about it. What if our relationship is ruined forever just because us dating was never meant to be. I much rather loose Tadase because he is around the same age and I highly doubt if I do date him that he will break up with me," I moaned.

"The thing is Amu are you okay with just being friends with him forever or are you willing to risk the chance at happiness," Miki asked sternly and entered the room followed by Su.

"That's no fair it is easier to say than do! I just can't risk it I almost rather be friends forever," I shouted as tears threatened to spill at the thought of him hating me.

"The key word would be that you said almost desu," Su smiled sadly.

"I just don't know what I should do neither disaster is what I really want, but which is the more worse of the two," I muttered and then walked up the stairs into my bedroom shutting the door.

**Tadase's Point of View**

I sighed loudly as I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling. Why did Ikuto always need to show up when he was just about to snatch Amu and win a date? He almost felt like giving up, but deep down he knew he couldn't bear to let Ikuto win especially not easily. "Kiseki I feel like I deserve her more than he does. I make her smile and laugh. I charm her while he teases her just enough where he doesn't get to the breaking point. It's no fair I'm more of her age than he is," I complained. He felt like he already lost the race.

"Tadase why don't you ask her on a date today I heard from Pepe that Amu is bored. Amu tried to ask Yaya if she was free, but unfortunately she wasn't," Kiseki laughed his king laugh.

"You're right Kiseki lets go! Just let me grab my coat," I said racing to put my coat on.

"We'll see who can win this fight," Kiseki grinned widely as he and I strode down the street.

**Ikuto's Point of View**

I already bought the tickets to the fair ahead of time and was going to Amu's house to tell her of my proposal since she had to do two things I said as long as they weren't perverted. I really don't think hypnotizing her to fall in love with me for three days is included in that exception. Just as I arrived down her street I see my blonde enemy ring her doorbell. "This aught to be fun," I smirked.

"We should get closer," Yoru added. I nodded and just before the door opened I had managed to jump on the top of her roof. I crouched down as soon as I found a place that aloud me to see the both of them and hear them while being unseen.

"Tadase? Um…what brings you here," Amu asked she was being shy and blushing. I couldn't handle that reaction from her so I grabbed my water bottle and poured it slowly onto Tadase's head in little drops just as if something was dripping from the roof.

"Oh I was uh…wondering if you were free today," Tadase laughed off the awkwardness he had created himself. No wait Amu kind of helped. Tadase moved to the side avoiding the dripping water that was falling onto his head a moment ago.

"Actually today I've been bored out of my own mind," Amu's face lit up with excitement.

"Well how about it? Would you like to come with me to go to the movies or maybe we should get something to eat first," Tadase asked with a bright twinkle in his eyes.

"Wow he really lays it on thick nya! No wonder Amu has to struggle to find who she likes better," Yoru snickered. I sighed so this was his charming side he used when around Amu. Great.

"Just what I need huh Yoru? I can't splash him with water it might get to romantic with Amu if I do," I grumbled quietly to Yoru.

"It," Yoru questioned.

"You know who I mean! Darn him too," I muttered back waiting for the chance to strike.

"Oh sure just let me grab my stuff," Amu said shutting the door. I turned to look at Yoru and when I caught his eye I smirked evilly.

"I agree now is the time to attack nya," Yoru smirked as well.

**Amu's Point of View**

I raced up to my room and grabbed a purple purse with navy blue lines across the ends of it. "Wow I thought you had finally decided that you liked Ikuto," Ran sighed.

"What did I really say that," I fake not remembering.

"Of course you did you were hypnotized by his hotness," Miki answered with dreamy eyes.

"Now you're just thinking of Yoru," I sighed.

"Just be careful Amu you really should decide desu," Su smiled gently. Just as I opened my bedroom door I stopped. I felt a breeze on my back and I knew my door to the balcony was not left open at least not by me.

"Yo Amu," Ikuto said lazily. I noticed Yoru following him along as well. I yawn to hide my surprise.

"Hey Ikuto what do you want? I'm kind of in a hurry," I said with a flat tone.

"Awe Amu how could you act so cold toward me especially when I brought you a gift," Ikuto teased. I blushed his face was way to close to mine for comfort.

"Well you can tell me later because I really should get going," I said starting to open the door farther. "Eek Ikuto let go of me," I shouted as he hugged me from behind.

"Okay I'll make it quick since I know you have a little date with Tadase," he smirked. I blushed he had been spying on me again.

"Go on I still need to get going," I answered coldly.

"Ikuto wants to know if you will go with him to the fair tomorrow," Yoru shouted.

"Here is your ticket and I won't let you say no," Ikuto smiled. He walked back to my balcony and was preparing to jump down.

"Ikuto you can't just spring this on me," I said. He turned his head and tilted it as if saying "can't I?" then jumped down and vanished behind the houses. I sighed Tadase was probably tired of waiting so I placed the ticket in a drawer and then ran down the stairs. Slowly I opened the door to find him still waiting patiently.

"Sorry I took so long," I looked down at the ground.

"No matter. Are you ready to go," he asked with his ruby eyes piercing into mine.

"Yes," I smiled and with that locked the house up and walked hand in hand with Tadase.

**Hey everyone how was this chapter? Please tell me and review! Thanks for reading I hoped you liked it! If not feel free to tell me! Later~**


	3. Chapter 3: Burger King Crown

**Hey everyone here is chapter 3 hope you enjoy and like it! I do not own Shugo Chara or Burger King.**

_**Burger King Crown**_

**Ikuto's POV**

It took a huge amount of time and energy, but I finally convinced Amu to come with me to the fair. I had to keep telling her she lost the bet over and over again. Somehow it feels like she was just messing with me. "Wow this fair is so crowded and so big," Amu gasped and smiled at the scenery. I smiled as her back was facing me and watched her look around at the lights and stands.

"What do you want to do first," I asked, but without even answering Amu grabbed my hand and turned her head around smiling. I didn't know why, but all of a sudden a weird feeling came upon me after that and my face froze with worry. I let Amu drag me to the teacups now that I had just recently come back to Japan. "Hey Amu why is it you always want me to go on the teacups with you," I asked to distract myself.

"Hmm who knows maybe I just feel as if we connect more when we ride one… or maybe not," she answered teasingly. I sighed and she led me to a green teacup as little kids and their parents giggled at the sight of the two of us on the childish ride. I looked down at my lap and tried not to look the slightest bit embarrassed before Amu. Then the ride began to start as the other kids and parents were seated. As Amu and I span the teacup as fast as we could we moved closer and closer while our headaches grew increasingly fast.

**Kukai's POV**

" Tadase I find this kind of interesting, but why are all of us spying on them again," I asked as I watched them spin crazily fast in the teacup while everyone else started in shock. Tadase kept his face forward and his eyes on the prize. I sighed while I felt bad for spying on Amu I was as well guilty wondering where this relationship might lead.

"Wow they're spinning so fast that Yaya can't see them only a big moving blur," Yaya exclaimed with sparkles in her eyes.

"No Yaya I'm not going on that and spinning that fast with you," Rima snapped.

"But Yaya never even asked yet," she muttered while puffing out her lips.

"You don't have to since lately you have become very predictable," Rima muttered as she flicked her hair from her face.

"Hey look it seems like the ride is ending soon, best we get in disguises soon," Nagihiko pointed out. He pulled down his blue baseball cap down further over his face. All of us did likewise. Yaya with her pink girly hat, Tadase with his Burger King crown creating a shadow upon his face, I with a red hat, Rima with a white beanie on, and Kairi with his bicycle helmet. I looked around and saw people whispering and staring at us as we followed after Ikuto and Amu who were heading toward a roller coaster.

"We look like such dorks," I laughed and then continued on, "I mean what is up with the Burger King crown and the bicycle helmet those are the worst!" The others looked at me in shock and then smiled.

"I agree that we probably are the worst spies, but in a positive prospective Amu and Ikuto will never know it is us because they wouldn't expect it," Kairi said playing with the straps of the bike helmet. I looked back to find Amu and Ikuto in the line to the roller coaster.

"Is Amu really going to go on that roller coaster," Yaya gasped as she examined the tallest points and the deepest drops.

"Damn doesn't she know that she shouldn't ride them if she doesn't like them," Tadase spat with venom.

"Hmm can you guys keep Ikuto away from Amu because that would be a great help for my family at the moment," a voice said sounding very much like a blonde pigtailed Idol.

"Why what's wrong with your family now," I asked with concern while Tadase laughed.

"Yeah what is wrong with your family," Tadase added not as nicely.

"Tadase if this is about last nights dinner my family is sorry okay they didn't mean to hurt you and they deeply regret it so please would you stop taking it out on us," Utua said and gave him a comforting hug.

"I guess I took it overboard it's just that matter is very important to me," Tadase said as he let go of her. I stared at the conversation being communicated by eyes and felt a pang of regret myself, but as soon as it came it left making me wonder if it was ever there.

"Hey so what do you mean about your family wants Amu to stay away from Ikuto business," Yaya chirped up.

"Just as importantly does anyone know if the two of them ever got of the roller coaster yet and if so where are they," Kairi asked.

"….. AGH," everyone except Kairi exclaimed. We had lost are focus for quite sometime and alas lost sight of the two.

**Amu's POV**

Finally it was our turn to go on the roller coaster, but just then I found it necessary to freak out. "Ugh Ikuto are you sure we can't just go on another roller coaster maybe one with less intensity," I said tugging at the sleeve of his shirt with worry.

"You're the one who wanted to go on it," Ikuto chuckled.

"Only after you called me a weakling," I argued. Before he could reply the carts came into view and many of the people walked of looking pale or sick although one person was smiling like he had had the best ride of his life.

"Okay sorry how about I let you punch or squeeze the hell out of me when we ride it? Think we can survive if we sit next to each other," he asked with a warm look in his eyes. I turned to hide my blush and nodded my head slightly. Through my hair I glanced at him and caught a radiant smile that quickly vanished as I started to move my head back up.

"This may be the worst mistake I will ever make or the best. I guess I can last if I have someone beside me," I sighed and looked nervously at the tracks in front of the cart as I sat down.

"Not just anyone can make a person content because if it was a stranger you wouldn't want to go on right," Ikuto smirked leaning in closer to me. I blushed and tried to scoot to make some room, but there was limited space. Just then every seat in the carts was filled and then we started to go up slowly to the top of the first drop. Already I had forgotten about scooting away and instead scooted closer to him griping his arm with most of my strength. I was shaking and I was sure of it. The car stopped at the top and for one I realized that I was lucky to be in the middle of all the carts. It was completely silent for just a fraction of a second still enough time to speculate and then without any warning of some sort it dropped. Winds of great magnitude slammed against our faces as everyone raced down the track at a frightening speed. Even Ikuto looked pale and was screaming, but me no I just kind of forgot to breathe, but hey at least I was quiet. We finally reached the bottom and came to a short flat area that turned at odd angles and moments. "Amu breathe," Ikuto shouted just before we started to go up to the next drop that was even scarier than the first. I gasped for air only to come up coughing. The next drop happened and this time I screamed really really loud, only to have the gusts of air take them away from my ears. We came to the second part that was semi close to the ground and were all jerked around viciously by the track and even went over small drops compared two the first two. My hands loosened their grip on Ikuto's poor arm and I started to feel faint again I closed my eyes only to open them again the moment after I closed them. In front of me was his face, his eyes showing concern and pain, and most of all him. My eyes were opened wide in shock. His lips were on mine and rather than kissing me I think he was trying to keep me breathing so technically I can't get mad that he took my first kiss even though I'm kind of glad it is him. I hugged him tightly as I saw that we were coming to another rather large vicious looking drop. He pried his lips off of mine and then said, "Amu this is the last large drop and then the rest is just fluff. Think you can make it?" I nodded my head and then wrapped my arms around his shoulders tightly as we dropped down the last drop. Then before I knew it the ride had ended. Ikuto scooted his way out of the seat and held his hand out for mine. Not hesitating I handed it to him knowing if I didn't I was probably going to fall. I stumbled on to the platform and tripped on my own foot. What I didn't expect was that Ikuto would also loose his balance. Ikuto's legs had ended up on top of mine, but the rest of his body was on the platform.

"Sorry! I'm sorry Ikuto, I couldn't stand properly and I tripped over myself," I got up quickly and helped him get up. I noticed that once again I had caused a commotion and that people were staring at us. I blushed at my ignorance and clumsiness I displayed in front of these people.

"Not your fault I overestimated myself thinking I could keep the both of us up right. I admit that ride was quite terrifying," Ikuto said giving a weak smile. I grabbed his hand and led us toward the exit away from the on lookers keeping my head down.

"Hey look honey those two over there are the ones with this picture right," a young adult asked what seemed to be her boyfriend.

"Hey I think that is them! Good job dear," he exclaimed.

"Ikuto I think they're talking about us," I muttered.

"About what," he questioned and turned to look in their direction. The two of them were looking for their picture that the ride had taken.

"I didn't notice a flash did you," I asked with worry.

"No, but now I'm curious how about we check it out," Ikuto asked looking to see my response.

"Sure."

**Okay I thought I was going to end it a bit later when you find out what the couple was talking about, but then as I typed sure I just knew I had to end the chapter here. Anyway thanks for reading everyone please review your comments will always be appreciated. Review for Ikuto and Amu lol. Until next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: Hypnotist Crazy?

**Darn maybe I'm being just a little too sappy this chapter since it seems like everyone guessed what happened lol! Oh well still you probably will enjoy it unless you don't? Oh yeah one last thing I got this story idea from watching a hypnotist show so I kept it similar to what the hypnotist at the state fair said. Enjoy!**

**_Hypnotist Crazy?_**

**Amu's POV**

Okay so maybe I had forgotten the little incident that happened on the ride because I was so sick afterwards. But now it is right in front of my face and Ikuto's as we looked at the screen silently. I'm not so sure why he's silent usually he says something perverted to mess my face up with red, red blushes of course. I take a deep breath and just realized that I wasn't breathing moments ago. I turn to look at Ikuto and see his face is frozen in an expressionless state. I found it kind of funny so I pulled out my camera and sneaked a picture of him. Then as I turned to tuck it back into my small bag I heard a few clangs and turned around in shock to see that Ikuto was inserting money into the machine. "Hey what are you doing! You can't buy that what if someone sees that," I blushed and tried to stop him, but he had already pressed the receive button and out came two photos of the picture.

"Hey I got you a gift on your first date with me," he said bluntly and then handed me one of the photos.

"Um Ikuto?"

"Yeah," he waited.

"Why are you so serious today? No never mind that. Thank you for the gift," I smiled and then grabbed his hand and lead him off to another ride.

**Ikuto's POV**

I think I had a heart attack when I saw the picture. Yes it was a picture of me kissing her. I'll have to savor this picture it is such a rare treasure. After Amu dragged me on a few more rides we stopped to sit and catch our breathes on a bench. "Amu do you want to go to the hypnotism show it will be on in fifteen minutes and if we hurry we can make it on time," I asked looking down at my watch.

"Sure that sounds fun," she smiled and just then I felt a tiny pang of guilt, but it would only last three days what harm could it do? We sprinted most the way to the arena and barely made it before it started.

"Hello everyone my name is K and yes it isn't my real name, but that is not the important matter of today. Now I would like to inform everyone before the show that hypnotizing people doesn't mean that the person will not know what is going on and being said to them. Hypnotism in fact can't do anything the person doesn't want to do though it does help persuade them to do things they might not usually do. Alas lets start the show! I will need 16 volunteers to be hypnotized so raise your hands and I will call on you!"

Many hands eagerly were raised high in the air and I smirked at Amu. "Hey Amu I dare you to raise your hand! In fact I will raise mine if you raise yours," I grinned.

"What? No way you know I'm afraid of stuff like this Ikuto," she said gripping the end of her seat.

"Figures I didn't think you would be that predictable Amu. Well then I guess it just proves guys are stronger than girls when it comes to things like this," I sighed and pretended to give up.

"How dare you this isn't about gender at all! See there are other girls raising their hands," Amu glared.

"Perhaps, but unlike you I don't know their objectives so Amu only you can prove it to me," I argued.

"I Volunteer!"

"Folks I think we have just found our first person! Girl with the pink hair in the middle row, yes you please come up to the stage," the hypnotist K said enthusiastically.

"Oh shit! I can't go up there! Ikuto you planned this didn't you," Amu freaked out.

"Maybe, but still a promise is a promise I'll volunteer as well though they might not pick me," I smirked. I raised my hand and watched her as she glared at me.

"Young lady can you please come to the front stage I still need to finish picking more people," K said coming down the stage to escort Amu. As Amu was being dragged along she clearly glared at me. Just pretend she doesn't hate you Ikuto. She doesn't hate you besides it will be worth the risk. When I opened my eyes she was already seated in a chair on the stage looking around the audience nervously. I raised my hand as a volunteer and since I came from the same spot as Amu I was probably not chosen for that reason so the selection would seem fair.

"Hey K you can pick me any day," said an interesting guy who started dancing and making kissing faces at K who was kind off attractive if you were into that super smart but weird type of girl.

"You there since you seem so eager why don't you come up on the stage," K smiled genuinely. Of course she would pick him because he obviously has already caught the crowds interest. Another guy who was picked was an attractive looking young adult who was wearing some weird sport get up though it didn't seem to bother the girls in the front rows.

"You the girl with her hand up reading the book to the left of the stage," K pointed in the general direction. The girl quietly got up and sat down in the seat next to the weird young adult guy who sat next to Amu.

"YAYA WANTS TO BE HYPNOTIZED!" Everyone in the large crowed covered their ears that was how loud she was.

"Ok the lady with the loud voice you can come up to the stage as well," K said and directed her to sit next to the girl still reading her book. I still was raising my hand since it would be unfair to Amu to put it down after not finishing picking everyone. I chuckled how could a Guardian have found us on our date unless maybe they are stalking us?

"Hmm how about that teenage girl with the crazy hairstyle," K said pointing her out. The girl screamed with excitement! The last interesting person she picked was this gay guy who had stylish hair and nails he seemed really nice, but too outgoing.

"Okay folks looks like all the spots have been filled so I need the audience to be silent for a short amount of time while I put these guest stars under the hypnotism!" The crowed went almost completely silent except for some whispering and munching on food.

"Ok now lets begin! I want all the participants to sit in their seats comfortably and then close your eyes. I want you to imagine that your feet are becoming heavier because inside you there is a waterfall that flows gently toward your feet. Keep in mind that you should feel calm and relaxed. Now think of your head as clay ready to be molded into something new soon you should feel very sleepy. I allow you to sleep when this happens," K said watching the participants slowly fall asleep their whole body relaxed.

"Now on the count of three you will wake up when I snap my fingers, but when I snap them again you will fall back to sleep. One…Two…Three and everyone up," K continued. Amu and the others heads snapped up and they looked around confused.

"What happened Yaya was dreaming of candy," Yaya asked K.

"Know honey how do you like this guy seated next to you," K asked Amu.

"I guess he's okay, but we just met so I'm not really sure," Amu answered politely.

"Well how about you young gentlemen? Do you think she is cute," K asked.

"Yeah she seems cute," he answered staring after staring at her intently.

"Then I'm guessing you won't mind if she falls asleep in your lap now do you," K smiled.

"No I think it would be pretty sweet," he grinned. Amu blushed, but before she could say or do anything else K was in front of her.

"Sleep," K said after she snapped. Amu's body relaxed and leaned toward the guy's lap. K pushed her into his lap and the guy loved it, but soon he was out as well. K did this to all the people on the stage leaving them in awkward positions all asleep.

"Know I want all of you to imagine your favorite teddy bear and you are holding it now. I want you to cuddle with it," K said and watching the people cuddle against each other was funny mostly due to the awkward positions. Amu was snuggling against the guy's leg and I was getting slightly jealous, fine I was getting really jealous!

"Wake up," K said with another snap of the fingers. All of them woke up including Yaya and looked at the weird positions they were in with shock. Amu blushed and shoved herself away from the guy as well as some of the other contestants.

"Sleep!"

**Hey so I took the tricks so far from a real hypnotist at the fair I went to, but not everything is exactly the same. Anyway thanks for waiting school is really troublesome lately actually it always has this year is just the worst! Thanks for reading and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Love struck or Arrows?

**Hmm I feel lazy, but here I guess I can write this chapter… Please enjoy!**

_**Love struck or Arrows?**_

**Utau's POV**

I have spent 30 minutes looking for Ikuto and have had no success. He isn't in any of his favorite places in this amusement park, which was rare. I guess I could check the little kids section since he likes most of those rides he just doesn't like to admit it. I sighed and whispered with a smile, "Ikuto you're such a kid." On my way to the kid rides I ran into Kairi both are heads colliding.

"Sorry about that Utau, I had my head turned looking for Amu so I didn't see you coming," Kairi apologized sincerely.

"Its fine just take off that ridiculous bike helmet my head hurts while you get to feel hardly anything," I muttered placing both of my hands on my head.

"I'm so sorry Utau I will watch out next time," Kairi bowed politely. Small tiny pitter-pattering of feet that was very frequent was heard minutes before the actual arrival.

"Did you guys," pant, "find Amu," Rima asked as she came to a stop. She was breathing hard and then remembered that she hated physical activities.

"Nope," I said loudly with a carefree attitude, "I was looking for Ikuto."

"Well now aren't you naïve," Rima smirked.

"S-Shut up I was only joking I know if I look for her I will find him," Utau shouted.

"I think we should keep searching with just the three of us otherwise we might never find them," Kairi observed after looking at the map of the park and his watch.

"Nah let's just give up since either way Ikuto and Amu will have to go home at some point," I said with an air of authority. In reality I just felt bad enough to give him a break with her.

"Okay, but we still have to find Yaya and the others then," Kairi added politely.

"This is going to take a long time," Rima moaned.

**Ikuto's POV**

All of the people on the stage fell asleep again. "Now what should I have them do hmm. Oh how about we get one of the girls to believe that her ex-boyfriend is also participating hmm, but which girl and which guy," K thought. I sighed I usually found this stuff to be cool, but now I'm more worried about Amu. K walked toward Amu's direction and placed her hand on the girl who was reading a book shoulder. "You when I snap your fingers you will wake up and soon notice you are sitting next to your ex-boyfriend who cheated on you. You will tell him just what you think of him, however since this is a viewer friendly show you aren't allowed to curse or beat him up at any time."

"Next who should I make forget their own name? Ah how about that young lady with the pigtails," K smiled and placed her hand on Yaya's shoulder. "When you will wake up you will have forgotten your name and ask people in the chairs next to you if they know it." Yaya sat next to crazy hair girl and some other guy who nobody was paying attention to since he seemed normal. K touched Yaya's shoulders and told her to wake up then woke the other two who sat next to her.

"Y- ah what is my name do you happen to know it," Yaya asked with shock and worry on her face as she glanced at the two sitting on either side of her. The guy shook his head, but then the crazy hair girl started laughing.

"How do you forget your own name that is so stupid," crazy hair managed to say in between her laughs.

"Wah you're so mean to—well you're just mean," Yaya said with tears forming in her eyes.

"The three of you sleep," K said and they were all asleep under the trance again. Next K woke up the weird sport get up guy and the book girl.

"You! You're such a horrible man why in the world are you here you sad excuse for a man," she shouted with rage.

"Hey young man do you know her? Do you have any idea what she is talking about," K asked crafting the situation until it turned out like she wanted.

"No I don't know her personally, but she's cute even when she's angry," he smiled eagerly.

"What the heck how can you not know me? You cheated on me for some tramp and now you say I look cute even when angry? You said you cheated on me because I looked ugly when I was angry," she shouted.

"I have no idea what you're talking about sorry I wish I did, but I don't," he told her with confusion. K touched his shoulder, "Sleep. Hey darling I think I still have some lipstick would you like to use it to mess up his face?" The girl smirked and took it from K and started to apply it all over his face while snickering. Next she walked over and touched the gay guy's shoulder and two other guys.

"The three guys I touched shoulders you are girl models in a contest when you wake up I will announce the categories and the one who gets the most claps win." She touches one of the random guys and says you will be jealous of the winner if you don't win

**Kukia's POV**

Sigh. "Why does this always happen to me," I muttered and winced in pain. Why is it that some girls always run into trouble? "Are you alright," I groan as the weight of the metal digs into my leg.

"Y-Yes, but you aren't in fact I can't move or it could be really bad for you," the high school girl sobbed.

"Does no one really come back here much," I asked nervously.

"You were the first to show up for today other than me I think," the girl said starting to cry as she looked at my leg.

"It's not your fault so please stop crying besides we have to figure out how to get some help," I muttered.

"Okay," the girl sniffed and whipped her tears on the sleeve of her shirt.

"Utau is not going to like this," Iru muttered as she was unnoticed by the two then flew off.

**Ikuto's POV**

The show is almost over and nothing has been done to Amu personally though she joined in-group hula-hoop dancing contest. This K person was good already the show was coming to the final act. I'm getting nervous what will it be like if Amu likes me. Will it be different the same or will nothing happen? "Now we only have time for one last thing," K said. This time she touched Amu's shoulder and whispered something into her ear. "Okay and with that everyone hypnotized can wake up and come out of the trance!" All of them looked around confused as the audience clapped loudly applauding them. "You may go back to your seats now to watch the next show the fair has in store for you or find your family and friends and go now," K said ushering Amu off the stage first.

"I-Ikuto where are you," Amu called out looking this way and that. Nervously I stand up and grab her hand.

"Let's go Amu it's getting late and your parents might get mad if you stay out too late," I quibbled with a slight blush barely noticeable lingered on my cheeks.

"Um Ikuto you really are nice aren't you," Amu said bending down in a cutesy pose with an even cuter smile. My heart was beating fast, but in no way was I going to blush not at times like this and definitely not in front of people who walk by.

"Hey did you know your friend Yaya was going to be at the fair today," I asked.

"No I really had no idea, but I thought it was strange to see a bicycle helmet and a Burger King crown following us for a while," Amu grinned.

"Yeah so did I, but we both did a good job of losing them though Yaya is trying to right now. How about we go into the haunted house and loose her there," I whispered. Amu grabbed my arm tightly and looked pale.

"B-But you know I hate g-g-ghosts," Amu whispered back.

"Well that just means she'll never think you would go in there now doesn't it," I smirked.

**Tadase's POV**

I ran into Nagihiko a while ago so we decided to stick together, but the two of us haven't ran into anyone else yet. "Yaya wants to go home!"

"Wait I think I just heard Yaya's voice coming from this direction," Nagihiko says running through some stands. I followed after him knowing he was onto something since I thought I had heard it as well.

"Ugh I don't know where your home is," said a flustered candy shop owner.

"Yaya there you are why don't you join us," I called out.

"You guys found Yaya she got lost after following Amu and Ikuto! They just vanished like poof!"

"Well that's interesting, but I think we should all call it a day and go home, though we need to find the others first," Nagihiko smiled supportively.

"No problem Yaya brought her cell phone and knows Kairi's number! Did you guys leave yours at home," Yaya asked with surprise.

"Uuuuummmm," Nagihiko and I say at the same time looking rather stupid because the two of us didn't have them on us.

"Yah! Yaya is smarter than you two for once!" Yaya danced around then became serious as she typed in a number and waited for the ringing to stop."Kairi! Hello do you know where everyone else is? I have Tadase and Nagihiko with me right now how about you?" There was a pause as she listened to his answer and then her face suddenly became lit with shock.

"Kukai has been missing for several hours? Are you sure," she asked with worry.

"Yes okay we'll help look for him. Bye."

**Thanks for reading by the way I actually hated writing the hypnotist part because I kept thinking wow I am writing this part poorly! Well I hope it came out okay so please, please tell me if you think it was good or not because I really want to know and have some support. Thanks and please don't forget to review signed in or not!**

**Review Please and once again thanks for taking the time to read! Love you all!**


	6. Chapter 6: Holding You Tightly

**Hello sorry for the long delay the other series I got stuck on it! Though this one has the least people to favorite it! Still I think it is a good idea and it does have a good plot I just can't reveal it until things happen! You understand right?**

**_Holding You Tightly_**

**Amu's POV**

I entered the tunnel with Ikuto the guy I seemed to have just fallen in love with today, weird right? I tried to keep a small distance between us, but the further we went in the darker it became and soon I was holding his arm tightly against my chest. Creepy noises at random moments kept me on the watch then suddenly it was completely silent other than the two of us walking. "Ikuto what brought on this trip to the fair, is this a date?" I snapped my head to the left as I felt cold wind rush past me for half a second and squeezed Ikuto's arm tighter.

"Well I invited you to the fair with me to strengthen our friendship, but if you want this to be a date I can make it one," he answered softly while looking in the opposite direction. It was too dark to see if he was blushing so I just waited patiently for him to say something. BANG! Out jumped some creepy zombie human with organs falling out of his body and several knifes and the crazy thing was he started to throw them.

"This isn't part of the attraction is it," I screamed as I ran quickly away with Ikuto close behind.

"At this point I'm not sure, but those knifes are definitely real and can injure us," he panted as he dodged the blade of another knife. It was so dark I couldn't see anything not even my hand touching my eyelashes. Suddenly I noticed that there were no footsteps behind mine. I didn't hear him say anything or him fall so how come he just vanished. I skidded to a stop and then listened. Should I risk revealing my location to call out to him? Without even taking a second to think about the question I knew what I would do.

"Ikuto where are you!" Tears poured down my eyes as I was being dragged away somewhere and couldn't even make a noise sense a hand covered my mouth and waist.

**Utau's POV**

"Kukai! Where are you and why is Iru still not back? Kukai? Iru?" I threw my black sunglasses into my brown designer purse and ran in my white high-heels. The others had split up to look for him, but so far none of us were having any luck.

"Utau! Over here Kukai needs help immediately it's bad," Iru said floating in front of her face.

"Lead the way," I managed to pant out and keep some cool. When I finally found him he was unconscious and had a fever. The girl bowed frantically apologizing and I tried to comfort her quickly as I called for an ambulance. I know he wasn't going to die, but he needed to get some stitches for his leg and some medicine for the fever. I tore of the bottom of my dress and tightly wrapped it around the wound trying to slow down the blood and then I did one of the most embarrassing yet emotionally thing ever. I carried him to the front entrance of the fair and let him rest his head in my lap while waiting for the ambulance to come.

"Why must you always get yourself in trouble like this Kukai hmm," I said with a sad smile as I brushed his hair from his forehead letting the breeze hit it.

"If it's like this it's going to be hard not to fall in love with you," I looked up at the sky sadly until I heard the ambulance near.

"Well looks like our talk will have to end here today." My soft whisper ends before I get the chance to fully take in the meaning of my own words, but before I even have time to ponder the ambulance workers asked me for all the detail and I stated everything I knew about what happened.

**Ikuto's POV**

I sighed one second I was with Amu running away from some creepy guy throwing knifes at us and then I was choked until I was barely conscious and forced into a black car with tinted windows. I knew who was doing this now, I just hope Amu got away if not then I might have to give up on having a relationship with her for real. I know that Utau loves Kukai, but to make sure he is safe at all costs she's given up on the idea of dating him. I refused to listen, but maybe that's because I'm selfish I always find ways to hurt the people closest to me and still they never leave my side. I sighed, but then coughed from the deep breath. "Ikuto I warned you not to get involved with her we have already arranged a girl for you to get married to," a familiar voice says with fake pity.

"Why can't I do what I want to do hmm? It's getting tiring to always be the victim in your plots as of lately," I muttered.

"Ikuto stop pouting you know it's not a plot I would let you get with Amu, but this guy is threatening to kill everyone we know and Utau has taken this into consideration already," she sighed.

"I know I just want to take it out on someone. Anyway is Amu all right? I promise not to let our relationship advance farther than friends," I muttered regretfully.

"This pains me as much as it does you two okay! Do you think I want to marry that jerk? Why is it that our family is always targeted first by Easter now by them," her voice cracked as a few tears fell down her pale skin.

"Mother. You're still waiting for dad too," I whispered silently.

"Yeah and I always will be it seems," she smiled sadly as she wiped away her tears, "As for Amu she is fine I just had them spook her a bit with ghosts and other paranormal stuff." I chuckled sadly as tears threatened to spill over. She was probably freaked out, but that was better than being harmed.

"So why did you have to choke me," I asked.

"Huh? Someone choked you?"

"Uh yeah."

**Kukai's POV**

I feel extremely lightheaded and was currently trying to open my eyes. "Seems like he's coming to," an old sturdy voice said.

"Well that's good, but doctor you could've almost killed him," a lady says with worry.

"What doctor, do you want to be punished," is that Utau's voice I hear? I open my eyes to see a furious Utau, a nurse and a doctor.

"I guess I ended up in the hospital eh," I said in a sleepy voice.

"Yeah funny how you try to make a girl not cry by protecting her yet your injury makes her cry huh," Utau said fiercely.

"Sorry Utau I caused you more problems didn't I," I asked reaching my hand out until it touched her cheek.

"You shouldn't make everyone worry about you so much Kukai it annoys them when you aren't honest with yourself," Utau huffed as she grabbed my hand in both of hers.

"Sorry my bad it's just I'm not use to words like that being said straight out to my face before," I said and scratched the top of my head.

"Jeeze do you have to make that stupid face around me when this is probably the last t-," Utau's eyes widened with shock as she cut herself short and turned her back toward me.

"Uh we'll leave so the two of you can have some privacy," the nurse said dragging the doctor out of the room along with her.

"What were you going to say Utau finish it," I shouted having a weird painful feeling floating around me in the atmosphere. When Utau turned around her face was calm and she walked up to the end of the bed and slammed her hands down on the railing.

"What I was saying was this will probably be the last free ticket to give you to come see my concert at least that's what I was told," Utau loosened her serious expression when she said ticket only to replace it with a childish grin. "You'll come right! I've dedicated a song to you since you're a close friend," Utau smiled brightly and laughed at my shocked expression.

"You were so serious and looked as if you were about to cry are you lying to me," I eyed her with a distrusting look.

"No I really mean it! I really want you to come to this concert, but if you don't want to I can give it to one of my other friends," she said trying to hide her face. I grabbed her arm and tugged on it until she turned around.

"I'd love to go when is it?" Utau smiled and handed me the ticket and when I closely inspected it I realized it was in the front row.

"Its next Saturday do you think you can get better by then," she grinned. This was more like her natural smiles so I gave her one of mine back.

"Of course I can this is me were talking about I always heal quickly," I grinned widely.

"Okay then it's a promise you have to come now," Utau said grabbing my hand and squeezing it tightly.

"Alright then I promise," I smiled warmly my eyes softening. Utau blushed and quickly turned her back to me.

"Well then I have to get going now if I'm late I'll be in trouble. Take care Kukai I'll see you at the concert," Utau said and walked away without looking back once. Something small caught my eye as it dropped to the ground.

"Utau wait!" She stopped, but didn't turn around.

"Kukai I really have to go or I'll be late thanks for promising to come to my concert," Utau said in her normal voice so I leaned back on the bed and watched her back as she walked away.

"She sounded so happy though I thought I saw a tear fall, but maybe I'm imagining things," I mumbled to my chara who looked as confused as I did.

If only I had known she was crying alone sobbing until breathing became hard, but I couldn't do anything even if I did know.

**Yeah so I finally finished this chapter and can now move on to update my other stories. Thanks for reading and please review! The more reviews the happier I am.**


	7. Chapter 7: Runaway

**Hello everyone it has been a while right? Well sorry about that lets get back to the story.**

_**Runaway**_

**Amu's POV**

I am blindfolded, tied, and gagged before being thrown into a car. This can't be happening this is crazy I can't be getting kidnapped bad things happen to kids who get kidnapped right? I squirm to loosen the ropes but all it does is create rope burn marks on my wrists and pain. After half an hour of trying to get free the car stops and I hear the door open, but instead of taking me out of the car they hold me down and insert some shot into me. I struggled, but there wasn't much I could do and I soon became sleepy.

**Tadase's POV**

I was upset that I couldn't find Amu and Ikuto after we lost them at the roller coaster ride, but accepted that things seemed to keep getting worse for me. Even though the date I had with Amu at the movies went well I don't think she likes me like she used to and I know she hasn't noticed this yet.

"Kiseki, I think I'm going to give up on Amu I think deep down she really is starting to fall for Ikuto."

"You're just going to hand her to him? Why we still have a chance just keep her away from that cat somehow and we can win," Kiseki's face changed to total shock.

"The thing is this isn't a game it isn't about winning it's about doing the right thing and even if it hurts me I want Amu to be with the person she loves. Even if we did get together she would probably realize it sooner or later and then cause me pain. It's better this way and I'm not going to change my mind unless she comes to love me if not oh well."

The room was silent as the two stared at each other with the determination to convey their emotions. Off in the near distance the house phone rings.

"Tadase the Hinamori's want to talk to you something about Amu still hasn't come home yet!" I ran out of my room and grabbed the phone from my mom.

"Hello Tadase here. You mean she never came back from the fair! Okay I'll try to go see if I can find her. Okay bye."

I grabbed my jacket and cell phone then dash outside starting the beginning of the search.

"Kairi Amu is missing! Call the others I'm already searching!"

**Amu's POV**

I wake up to find myself in a dark empty alley with no clue as to where I am. I can hear a man and a woman fighting, but the words are lost by the wind. I try to stand up, but I feel woozy and have to cling to a wall to stand. I have to figure a way to get home, but something is strange about this place. There shouldn't be any wind right now the newscast promised humid weather. I stumble forward knowing that I have to get out of here it doesn't seem like a safe place. Once I found the main street I stuck to it and decided to see where it leads.

The houses looked slightly different than I'm used to seeing, but I saved that thought for later. I heard car tires screech to a halt and then gunshots and screaming from behind me. I hid behind a house and caught a glimpse of scary looking guys in a nice car drive past. After a few minutes I went back to the sidewalk and continued down the path looking for anything familiar.

I had to walk thirty blocks before I saw anything other than houses and when I did find something it was an empty playground. The dark made everything look more dangerous than in the day light and unconsciously I shivered. My outfit was not suited for this weather since I was wearing a tank top, shorts, and flip-flops.

Finally I found shops, but most of them were written in English with some other random languages. I heard people chat as they walked out of one of the stores yep, I don't want to admit it, but it makes since.

Before fully admitting it I find a Japanese restaurant thanks to the advertisement on the windows and dashed inside. Just as I was about to open my mouth a man walked up to me.

"Hello you look lost," he said in English where I could only recognize two words.

"Hello. How are you," I said feeling 100% sure I had said it with a thick accent.

"Poor English? What language do you speak," he asked with a worried look on his face. I understood the words English, language, and speak.

"Japanese. Japan," I mumbled embarrassed for my lack of better words. I wanted to say that I was supposed to be in Japan, but didn't have enough words in my vocabulary so instead just said what I could and relied on my face to convey my emotions.

He looked at me with a hidden expression I couldn't quite identify, but it was gone quickly and he said in the one language I did understand, " Good thing I know Japanese then huh."

**Kukai's POV**

I was bored in this hospital and restless friends of all sorts came to visit me most of them from a sport team at school, but still none of my closest friends were here to visit yet. Something had to be going on for this to happen especially whenever I call them they don't answer.

Funny thing is that the only person who did answer a call was Utau.

"Hello," she yawned.

"Yo what's up no one is answering their phones when I call," I asked.

"Hold on," she said. I heard some ruffling.

"No you stupid dork I will NOT ever wear a hideous thing like that especially not for you," she sounded farther away and I could barely make out most of the sentence.

Then I heard a sound that indicated she was picking the phone back up. "Sorry I had to discuss something for the concert. Anyway about your other friends not answering their cell phones it's strange I agree, but you sadly can't check it out since you're still healing."

"I agree I can't, but the thing is you can."

"No I can't I have to get ready for a concert and I have other business I need to attend to. I really would love to help, but I can't Kukai. I just can't," she said her voice only showing a hint of pain.

"Okay I believe you so don't worry about it. I'll just have to use my secret weapon. It's finally time," I said in a soothing energetic voice.

In the distance I could hear the sound of a voice.

"Coming," Utau shouted and then said into the phone, "I hope everything works out and I'm sorry I couldn't do anything."

"It's not your fault Utau. Well I should let you get going talk to you later."

"Bye," she said quickly and hung up.

**Ikuto's POV**

I ate with them. I listened to them. I pretended I was with someone else. I dreamed every night about her. I tried to forget everything going on in my life at this moment. I whispered words of longing into the wind so no one would hear.

I say something stupid. I get what I want an angry response. I get locked in a dark room. I sit in the dark room thinking of nothing. When I do think it is of her. I wonder if she will ever love me. I wonder if anything would go right in my life just one thing.

I wonder if Utau is going crazy with anger or worry. I stare at the ceiling I cannot see, but know it is there. I wait. I wait for something to change, for someone to tell me everything would be okay. I knew it wouldn't happen. I learned a long time ago that fairytales didn't exist. I also knew that if I could escape I would be happier. I knew even if my biggest dream didn't come true I could learn to live.

I knew that without her I would lose a piece of me, but she wouldn't lose a piece of her.

I know that it is up to me to get out of this situation.

I know a tear fell down my cheek and I know I'm exhausted.

I know I'm almost spent.

**Yaya's POV**

I looked with the rest of my best friends for Amu we even posted missing signs up. Everyone cried except me for once I couldn't cry. I hid this from everyone; I mean Yaya not crying was weird right?

Yaya wishes that Amu was never kidnapped, but even Yaya knows that whishes don't easily come true and wishes like this never do.

**Nagihiko's POV**

I helped Rima search for Amu, but with no success. Rima isn't happy or mad. Her face is as hard to read as a blank page because it showed nothing. Her thoughts frozen stopped by an absence. All I could do was watch, but then an idea struck and before I could wimp out I said the only thing that I could say.

"Rima, I'm glad I have you here with me. Rima I love you."

Her face softened and she hugged me tightly crying into my shoulder. I shed a few tears myself and watched silently as she choked for air before crying some more.

**Amu's POV**

I couldn't deny it now. All the proof was all around me. I was in America and just to confirm it even more the guy told me so.

"What happened," he asked after seeing my shock.

That was all it took for me to spill out everything that had happened. How I hated haunted houses, how I got kidnapped, how I was drugged, and how I woke up here in a strange place.

"It doesn't make sense though. Why would they just leave me here instead of doing something really bad like most kidnappers do," I asked mostly to myself, but a little to loudly.

"I don't know people are pretty messed up in the heads. I agreed to help you, but first how about we have something to eat here."

"Okay as long as it's here," I said still rather cautious.

Every mother tells their children never to go into a stranger's house no matter how kind they may seem. I know that it is best to stay in public and so I did. It just didn't work out like the way I wanted it to.

**Okay so how was this chapter? Interesting or boring? Please review if you do you can have a free hug. Thanks for reading see you next time.**


	8. Chapter 8: Where am I!

**Hey everyone it's an update aren't you excited? School has been busy, but for now the load has lightened so here is the next chapter and sorry for the long wait!**

**Amu's POV**

The ground is soft to the touch of my feet and the wind blows lightly whispering secrets I only wish to know. I stand still, but somehow I am moving forward, or at least the land is. The land stops moving. I am frozen in time surrounded by the gray color of the world. Barren trees scorched by fire, a river filled with ash, a black moon, and blood covering the ground. "This has got to be a dream," I said falling down on my butt.

"For now it is only that, although if things continue the way they are it will become reality," a voice whispers eerily in my ear.

"Who's there," I shout. It is too late the voice is gone and the dream is vanishing. I open my eyes only to immediately close them. When I open them again I know I'm not dreaming.

"Where am I," I cry. I am lying down in a dark alleyway and cannot see anything I recognize.

"Oh no!"

**Ikuto's POV**

I stayed in my room for two days not leaving it unless I had to eat or use the restroom. Utau seems to be working hard for her concert; I can hear her run in and out of the house getting ready for it. Mother keeps on trying to get me out of my room, but as usual I ignore her and keep on thinking of my moments with Amu. Cherished moments they are. I hear footsteps coming up the stairs and face my head away from the door and toward the window. The door slams open. "Ikuto, I will not let you mope all day! Come with me to my concert I need some support," Utau beamed.

"Utau I know it is selfish, but I don't feel in the mood to go and have fun," I sigh.

"Amu wouldn't want that. It would pain her to find out she is the cause of your moping and sorrow. Ikuto, the least you can do is try to make the best out of the situation. You're coming with me Mr. whether you like it or not."

"Utau sometimes you're so amazing," I smile warmly at her.

"What? Oh thank you. Wait only sometimes!" Utau hit me on the head and stormed off with me following her.

**Rima's POV**

I went over to Amu's house today because we had made plans ahead of time to go to a movie, but when I rang the doorbell no one answered. I had a bad feeling about this house and noticed the door was unlocked. "Oh no!"

**Kukai's POV**

I was finally out of the hospital and on the way to Utau's concert when my cell phone started to ring. I took it out of my pocket and looked at the caller I.D. It was Yaya. "Hey Yaya what's going on?"

"Well Rima called me and said that she went to Amu's and no one was there but the house was left in a disaster! Tadase and Nagihiko are searching, but we haven't found out anything else yet! We don't think this happened today, we know it happened within this week though because off the refrigerator is stocked with fresh food," Yaya babbled as fast as an auctioneer.

"I promised to go somewhere today, Yaya," I sighed. I knew searching for Amu is more important, but whenever I think of Utau in the hospital room that day I just had a bad feeling.

"Kukai, really," Yaya patronized. I scratched my head and lowered it in thought.

"Okay Yaya I am worried as well about her safety. I'll go around nearby neighborhoods. Tell me if you guys find out any more hints."

"Sorry Kukai, but this is important," Yaya said sounding every bit apologetic.

"I know Yaya. Good luck," I said and then hanged up. I looked at my watch and new there was not enough time to warn Utau she told me should would be super busy around this time.

"Utau, please don't get sad," I muttered as I ran toward my room and grabbed my skateboard.

**Utau's POV**

It was time to go on the stage and I waved to Ikuto. He waved back. The announcer called out my name and the lights were turned off. The crowed cheered, but I waited for the cheers to die before walking out. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of my heels clopping against the stage. The lights were turned on full blast and although I had practiced not looking at them it still was a lot of work to dance and sing properly. The lights were so bright I couldn't see the one face in the audience that I was looking at.

I didn't sing the song the way I had rehearsed it with the directors. No I sang a melody from my heart—a melody so difficult to sing that I always only had just barely enough breath to pull it off. The crowed was silent, but I knew that was good. They were listening and watching me. This is me not that other girl who had a record with Easter. No this was the real Utau.

The song was over and the crowd cheered the loudest I have ever heard it cheer, but it didn't end there. I had many other songs to sing.

**Nagihiko's POV**

I was over at Tadase's house watching a movie when Rima had called to inform me about Amu. Things were just starting to get peaceful with Easter, but I should have known that it wouldn't have lasted with our group. I mean you would think adults would find someone their own age to bully and mess with.

"Rima I'm at Tadase's house so don't bother calling him. I'll tell him personally."

**Tadase's POV**

Nagihiko told me the news, but at first I wouldn't believe it. Only when I saw the house in that condition did I admit defeat. Yes she was gone.

**Amu's POV**

I was walking down a crowded street on the sidewalk and already I could tell I was not in Japan. No one was speaking Japanese and no one was speaking English, although if they were it wouldn't have helped much since mine was so poor. I didn't really recognize what language they were talking in.

I needed to find someone who spoke Japanese so I could ask for help or at the very least ask for the police and a translator. I was only in my school uniform, but wherever I am it is cold really cold.

Finally, I found something familiar it was a Japanese restaurant. Someone in there had to speak Japanese right? I mean the name was written in Japanese characters. I dashed to the only hope I had causing people to get irritated, but it didn't bother me I had a goal.

"Hello does anyone here speak Japanese," I asked the person at the front. They looked at me oddly before raising a hand to point at a chair. I nodded in understanding. I sat down and waited as the girl left looking for someone.

"Why hello I speak Japanese and so does my son," a beautiful lady smiled kindly at me.

"Oh thank goodness! May I ask you what country I am in," I asked.

"What are you series? How can you not know what country you are in," a guy responded. It was obviously her son. He looked several years older than me.

"I was kidnapped and when I came to I was in a dark alleyway. Anyway I don't think I was touched in any way, but I need to get home somehow," I answered and tears started to form. This was so stressful I never thought I would find anyone who spoke Japanese. I felt lost and lonely in a place were most didn't speak my language.

"You are in Russia dear," the lady gasped.

"You came from Japan right," her son asked.

"Yes I did," I said starting to hypervenalate and freak out.

"Anatoli take her to the back and get her some food. Ask her about more information that we might need to help her talk to the police. I have to get back to work at the meantime."

"Yes mother." He grabbed my hand and quickly walked into the back room and barked out some orders in Russian.

"So what is your name," he asked.

"Amu Hinamori," I answered

"Tell me everything that happened that is related to this event and everything just before it," he ordered. He seemed rather nice though underneath all that angry ordering people around.

"I don't know how to begin it could be related to several things," I replied.

"Well then why don't you start with what you think it is most likely related to or just start with something," Anatoli sighed with impatience.

"I was on a date due to a bet I had lost and we were trying to lose my friends who were spying on us. We ran into the haunted house at a fair, but then one of the people started throwing real knives at us. Eventually others joined him and captured us. I was thrown into the trunk of a car. It doesn't make much sense to me why this all happened," I sobbed.

One of the cooks handed me a bowl of rice and chicken along with a cup of water. "To me it seems as if their goal was on separating you from your date since he isn't here with you is he? I think it is important for you to try and understand why would anyone go this far to separate you two," he said patting my head with a smile.

"Easter…Ikuto the guy I was on a date with is from a rich company, although his family left it. Maybe they were after Ikuto and I was in the way," I said with wide eyes.

"Now that sounds plausible."

**Yeah it has been a while so I am deciding to post this even though I don't like parts of it. Anyway please review.**


	9. Chapter 9: My Only Reason Left

**Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter. Sorry for the wait I wish I had all the time in the world to work on these fanfics, but sadly I do not. Enjoy.**

_**My Only Reason Left**_

The airplane landed and I quickly grabbed my handbags before others could hog the small isle then got off the plane before the rush. It took me only a bit longer to find my suitcases on the conveyer belt and to have security check my belongings. "Did you have a good trip," the last security check person asked me. I didn't know what to say so I smiled and said, "Whatever you would like to believe," in Russian causing the person surprise. Before they could get another word in I sat down at one of the fast food places the airport had and turned on my cell phone.

"Hey mom I made it to Japan just fine. How is brother doing in college," I asked, while speaking Russian so no one could eavesdrop on my conversation.

"He is doing fine other than he has some struggles balancing his study time and free time with his girlfriend. You are in Japan so why are you not speaking Japanese," she answered in Japanese. I could see what she was doing trying to make me forget my resolve not to speak Japanese unless absolutely necessary. Well it didn't work.

"And let others snoop in my conversation? No way! It just feels so odd to be back in Japan. I don't feel like I belong here anymore," I sighed frustrated with this feeling.

"Oh honey you don't belong there only because you're letting other things get in the way, but always know you have a home with us and can come back whenever," she said.

"I miss you mom," I chocked as tears threatened to form.

"I miss you too, honey. Now stay safe and call me once every day. Your brother wants to talk to you as well."

"Okay I will. Well then I will talk to you tomorrow," I said and hanged up after hearing her say bye. I got up and got into a taxi and handed him a piece of paper with my address on it. He told me how much it would cost and I nodded my head signaling that I could pay that much. I dug through my purse and found the two most valuable things I had left. My camera that my blood related parents had given me for my graduating from elementary school and a picture that I had received on the date before I was kidnapped. I looked at it so many times but even now I am still blushing. I put the picture back in my wallet and turned on my camera and looked through the photos mostly of my family, except for the last few. I snuck a few pictures of him at the fair.

"We're here Miss," the taxi driver announced and I quickly stashed my camera in my bag. I handed him the right amount of money smiled in thanks and went inside the lobby to get my key for the apartment my mother in Russia has paid a month for. I planned on getting a job to pay for the groceries and help with the rent…or maybe two.

"Here is your house key and if you need anything else feel free to ask," the lady at the front desk said. I nodded my head and smiled in amazement at how long I have gone without speaking Japanese in Japan. I walked upstairs and placed my hand along the wall and doors as I walked past each of them until I found my apartment labeled 2857. I pulled out the bronze key the lady gave me and examined the jagged triangle like length of the key and placed it into the keyhole noting it fit well. When I walked into my new home I was not surprised to find that there were only three rooms—well four if you're not counting walls that separate rooms.

I opened the door to my bedroom which was the size of a small walk in closet—only enough room to shut the door when I was not standing and on the bed—and began to place as much of my clothes I could fit into the four white square cabinets above my bed. The clothes and accessories I could not fit stayed in my suitcase were I placed it in the closet near the entrance. I placed my toothbrush and toothpaste on the sink of the tiny bathroom, which is beside my bedroom. I had to go back to get my shampoo and conditioner and placed it on the side of the tub. My stomach grumbled loudly and I walked out of the bathroom to examine the kitchen.

The kitchen is attached to the living room and the only thing separating them apart is the carpet and tile. On one end a plain white refrigerator buzzed lightly, besides it was a small counter top with just enough space to prepare meals and have a sink beside it. Next to the sink was the oven and stove the color of stainless black. Last, but not least was a matching dishwasher. A small kitchen table that can at most seat three people very tightly squished in. The living room was smaller it had a two seat couch and a chair with a TV against the wall.

Maybe the apartment sounds big because of all the items in it, but the way the builders used the space they were given wisely. The apartment was slightly larger than the average hotel room. I grabbed my purse and my keys before I exited my home. I made sure to lock the door before I left and walked into town to get some groceries.

Morning came and I woke up before the alarm even started to ring. I couldn't eat breakfast I was too nervous and would throw it up. I got into the shower and dropped the soap bar several times; I brushed my teeth, fixed my hair, put on my school uniform, and grabbed my backpack with my school supplies in it. Today I was transferring into the high school I was supposed to go to and I was hoping to find my friends at school. I was out the door just as my alarm went off, but I ignored it. I couldn't stay home any longer I was too jittery and I had too much energy to stay still.

When I reached the school I walked to the school's office, but looked for familiar faces among the few students I saw here so early. To my surprise I did recognize two people, but before I could call their names or wave they went inside a building. I walked into the office and the principle introduced me to my new teacher Mr. Yun. I then had to read about the class rules, while they searched for my grades and schooling records. "So the school you transferred from was in Russia," the office lady asked unsure if what she had said was correct.

I nodded my head even though I knew I was only prolonging speaking Japanese. Today I would have to. "Your grades in English are really good, but we will still have to asses you because of teaching curriculum and different standards. I'll put you in the class with the rest of your grade and have the teacher test you then," she said looking at me for a response. I nod again. She turned back to the computer and printed out my schedule. Mr. Yun my homeroom and Japanese teacher carried his bag and asked me to follow him to the classroom. This was it the big moment. He walked into the classroom and shut the door behind him. I waited for my cue to come in.

"Class we have a transfer student from Russia though she originally went to school in Japan," Mr. Yun announced to the class.

"Really from Russia, we never had a transfer student from there," said an all too familiar voice. Saaya Yamabuki was her name.

"You may come in," Mr. Yun said. I didn't hesitate otherwise I would have never entered the room. I opened the door with a little too much force and then closed it. Before the teacher even asked me to introduce myself I did and I said my first words in Japanese since a long time back.

"My name is Hinamori Amu and some of you may know me if you went to Seiyo Elementary School," I said scanning the room to find only three people I knew. No, wait scratch that Kukai was staring at me with shocked eyes as I did at him. Why was he here? He should be in his first year of college by now. "I have been away from Japan for five and a half years I might be a little rusty in Japanese."

"Amu you may take a seat by Yamabuki. Yamabuki, raise your hand," Mr. Yun said. I sighed. I had really wanted to sit next to Kukai and ask him a million questions. Saaya raised her hand, but what surprised me was how much she changed over the years. Her hair was as red as ever, but it seems she straightens it now and she was the tallest girl in the class. I walked over to her and sat down in the desk to her right.

While the rest of the class worked on projects or homework I worked on my English test to see if I was advanced enough to be in the class with the others. It was really simple and I finished it with ten minutes to spare. "Mr. Yun may I get aquatinted with the other students," I asked politely.

"Sure, just go around and talk to them," he said with a short smile. I nodded my head in thanks and walked straight over to Kukai.

"Kukai, why are you in this grade," I asked,"How come none of you answered when I called your numbers?" He looked up shocked that I was near him and then sighed.

"Amu things got weird within a week after you vanished. Ikuto and Utau were the first to vanish. I had promised to go to her concert, but I didn't even though she had seemed off in the hospital. You were missing Amu and your family as well; I had to help the others search for you. Then Rima's parents jobs were relocated, Yaya's grandmother lost her grandpa so they moved to be with her, Tadase just completely gave up at having any sort of relationship with you and went abroad to China to study, and Nagihiko earned a basketball scholarship, but in order to receive it he had to move," Kukai chuckled coldly as he placed his hands over his eyes and cheeks.

"I missed everyone so badly, but no matter how much I called no one answered," I said tears threatening to spill as the emptiness I felt due to the loneliness washed over me.

"My phone company told me that I had to change my number. I tried calling the others, but it seems their numbers were changed as well. I'm not sure about the others, but I haven't been in contact with any of them since the day they left."

"So did you become stressed out? Is that why you failed a grade," I asked raising one eyebrow.

"Utau stopped singing. I can't find her anymore she just vanished form the famous world. I was too busy hunting for her to do well in school," Kukai shrugged, "So were you really in Russia all this time?"

"Of course, although when I first was there I was tricked into believing I was in America. Probably working with the people who kidnapped me; he tried to kill me so I ran for it," I answered in Russian. He looked at me puzzled.

"I'll take that as a yes. You do know that they haven't found a trace of your family," Kukai said.

"Yeah," I nodded my head somberly, "I know. The Japanese agency said that I couldn't come back until they were sure I had nothing to do with their disappearance. It took them five years and three months to do just that." Ikuto was the only reason I even came back to Japan for. I love him, but he probably doesn't know that. We were close before I was kidnapped, but what if he didn't recognize me or like me anymore. My hair had grown three inches longer than my hairstyle I sported in Japan. The tone of pink my hair used to be was brighter, but the lack of sun in Russia made mine dull and darken. He was the only reason I dared to come back.

"Welcome back to Japan, Amu," Kukai said sarcastically.

"Yeah thanks. I feel right at home," I rolled my eyes at him.

"Don't worry we'll find them," Kukai said pulling his hair back with his hand causing it to be spiky for a few seconds.

"What do you mean them and we'll," I asked.

"Ikuto and Utau, of course," he said grinning.

"So you knew who I liked all along," I glared.

"Maybe I did," he chuckled.

"I guess you're right. He is the only reason I have left."

"The only reason left for what," Kukai asked just as the bell rang.

"Well it was nice chatting with you Kukai," I said ignoring the question.

"See you in English," Kukai shouted before she got out of hearing distance.


	10. Chapter 10: Breakin the Law

**Hello everyone who is still continuing to read this story! Thanks!**

_**Breakin the Law**_

I had found a decent paying job as a translator even though I haven't gone to college. The agency was short on staff and desperate so I was being paid under the table. I passed the translator tests for Russian and English. The agency was excited since hardly anyone spoke fluent Russian in Japan. "As soon as you graduate from high school you can work here legally and get paid more," the boss said excited at the chance of keeping me as her employee.

"Thank you that means a lot to me," I answered.

"We will have someone pick you up after school in their car so that the school won't find out that you are working. Driving the work car with a logo would cause suspicion."

"It's so weird that policy that Japanese high schools have. In Russia getting a job while in high school is not such a bad thing. No one thinks twice about it, but here we have to get permission and think about it," I sighed.

"Yeah, but there are always good and bad things about every country," another worker added. I nodded my head. When I got home I pulled my cell phone out and called Kukai.

"So Kukai, do you have a plan on how to find them," I asked hopping the planning wouldn't be left to me.

"I had planned on going to her singing agency, but before I even could they came to me and asked me if I knew where she was since she just up and vanished," Kukai shrugged.

"Do you have any other ideas or plans?"

"We could always post flyers," Kukai grinned.

"You're no help, but that's alright since I have a plan on getting their address," I sighed. Looks like it would have to come to this.

"So what is this awesome plan of yours Hinamori," Kukai definitely has a smile on his face. I can hear it in his voice.

I frown, "We are too close to for you to call me by my last name, besides no one in Russia had second thoughts about calling a stranger their first name. After more than 5 years I'm a little used to it. As for the plan I will tell you at school. I don't trust the phone lines."

"Oh good thoughts, so you think whoever kidnapped you changed our numbers on purpose and possibly gave everyone the opportunities to leave this city," Kukai asked.

"Yes. Now no more about this I will see you tomorrow," I added before he could give too much information away.

"Okay see you tomorrow Amu!" I smiled and turned off my cell. I needed to thoroughly plan out my plan in order for it to work so I turned on my laptop and went to search online.

The next morning I must have looked like a Zombie because heads took a double take to look at me as I entered my classroom. "Hinamori you don't look too well would you like to go to the nurses office," my teacher asked.

"Yeah that would be nice. Can I have a friend take me there," I asked my voice wobbly.

"You may," the teacher answered. I looked over at Kukai and he got out of his seat.

"I'll be right back teach," Kukai said before leaving and walking me out. "Amu what's up you really don't look so good?"

"I stayed up to perfect my plan to find the two," I stated.

"So what is this plan," he asked quietly.

"Today we are going to go to the hospital Utau and Ikuto went to or maybe still go to because they have to receive address changes or they won't be provided medical care. I am going to pretend to be signing up for an intern, but I don't speak Japanese well and struggle with understanding how to fill it out. Your job is to sneak behind the desk and into the back door when everyone is preoccupied with helping me and search for their files. When I start sobbing hysterically you need to get your butt out of there before you get caught," I whispered.

"So we are going to be breakin the law," Kukai asked.

"Yes unless you have any better ideas," I retorted.

"No, I mean I think the plan is brilliant, but we can't get caught. It's a bit worrying is all."

"I'm pretty good at stalling so don't worry, but when you hear sobbing you better get your butt out of that room no matter what," I stated.

"Got it." 

After school Kukai and I both went home to change out of our uniforms and met up at the hospital. Kukai walked a distance behind me as I walked up to the front desk.

"Is this it where I get my paper to fill for internship," I said talking slowly pretending I had to think how to say it in Japanese. I used a heavy Russian accent.

"Why yes it is," one of the two ladies answered and dug for the form, "Emi do you know where the forms were placed?"

"I'm not sure let me help you look," she answered and got up to help. Kukai tipped past them while they faced their backs to him looking for the form and quietly opened the door when I loudly spoke in Russian confusing the ladies, "The heart pumps blood through veins to the rest of the body." My voice covered the sound of the door opening and closing.

"What are you doing," Emi asked shocked.

"Sorry I practice memory," I said in Japanese, "Bad?"

"Not bad, but you are too loud," the other assistance answered, "Here the form is please fill it out and sign here." I took the form and asked the two as many questions as possible. I also misread and signed in the wrong spot making the assistance have me start over and watch me like babysitters. Kukai better hurry up is all I am thinking. Of course I didn't fill out my real name or put real information on it, but it was kind of fun. I asked them how to spell some words and finally Kukai cracked the door open to check the coast. He saw an opportunity and left the room silently while I struggle spelling pelvis.

"And that should do it," Emi smiled triumphantly as I signed my name in the right spot.

"Thank you and sorry for the trouble," I said with a smile and walked slowly out of the hospital.

"So did you find anything," I asked as I spotted Kukai.

"Yeah sorry it took a while, but even when I found their folders I had to look past a stack of paper to find the address. Here I wrote it down for you," he said handing me a piece of paper.

"So they both are in the same location," I asked.

"Seems like it. I think I have heard of this street name before. I heard it's a pretty rich place to live."

"Well I figured they would have security. We are not to go near that house, but we need to hang out in the area where we think they might go," I grinned.

**Kukai's POV**

"So we're not breaking and entering? We're not going to break the law again," I asked mystified at the plans this girl came up with.

"No we are not," she said standing straight.

"Well you sure have changed over these five years you were gone," I added.

"Well so have you Kukai," she said looking a little sad.

"What's that look for," I asked scratching my head nervously.

"So many changes it's scary. I don't plan on staying in Japan if my love ends up unrequited. There is almost nothing left for me here, but sadness and evidence of the changes," she confessed quietly. She sounded tired of life and she sounded on the verge of tears, but when she looked at me all I could see was her patience thinning. If she didn't find Ikuto or win him back she would leave for Russia. I wonder if all the others are at least somewhat happy.

"Yeah I know what you mean, but I am here changed or not I am still here," I said with a smile, but my emotions were wild with pain.

"I know Kukai and it means a lot."

**This chapter is short, but it needs to stop to set up for the next one. Thanks for reading.**

**Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11: Good You didn't Notice

**Hello everyone it has been a while so here is the update.**

_**Good You didn't Notice**_

"Are you sure I have to look for her dressed like this," I complained tugging at the loose sweater.

"Yes you definitely must. The people who messed with all our lives to get what they want have most definitely has them under their control due to some threat. If Utau were to see you she would run away and avoid you in a way of protection for both of you, same for Ikuto. We have to befriend them being entirely someone else," Amu swatted down my complaint in a second.

"Yeah, but I'm dressed up as a chess club captain who went against the school rules and dyed his hair blonde! Who does that," I demanded embarrassed at the possibility of showing Utau this person.

"You're right Kukai this may be too hard for you to pull off. You have to learn to change your posture and manners of behavior otherwise we will easily be seen through. It's not fair to make you do this, but I don't have a better plan. Besides Utau will recognize your voice as soon as you speak," Amu sighed.

"No Amu I hate losing you know! All I need you to do is to create a character for me and teach me how to act it out properly, I can do it," I grinned with a thumb up.

"Fine, but you only have a month to get the basics down well enough to confuse your family," Amu smiled, "I believe you can do it too Kukai."

**Amu's POV**

Sitting in the French café was expensive in itself. You had to have the right quality of fabric and style to even be allowed to enter. When I looked at the menu all I could think was that thank God that I got a well-paying job at such a young age. I brushed back loose strands of my orange hair as I looked around the room casually. Blonde hair caught my eyes and I smiled. Today would be the day; I just had a good feeling about it.

"Madam shall I take your order," a waiter asked elegantly.

"You shall. May I have a cup of water and a slice of the rose petal cake," I asked just as elegantly back. I folded my hand on top of the other softly and peered into the waiter's eyes. He blushed, seems like everything is going as planned.

"I'll shall go and acquire it for you Madam," he said with a slightly brisk walk he lacked before. He was embarrassed. I look down at my cell phone. Seems it is about time for me to wander off to the ladies room.

"Do you know if I can play a game of chess here," I could hear within the background noises of conversation. I got up out of my seat and headed straight to the back of the restaurant and as planned he bumped into me.

"What are you doing back here? This area is restricted to others," Ikuto asked with malice.

"Oh so the bathroom isn't this way? My and what malice you show to a lost lady. You never know who you may run into again," I smile confidently.

"True the only bathroom customers' use is back here. Shall I escort you to make up for the past grievance I have brought upon you," he said holding out his hand in asking for mine. I smiled brightly weakening his guard just as I had planned.

"Why I would gladly forgive you if you would," I said placing my hand above his softly. After two steps his cell phone rang and his face turned slightly stiff before he let go of my hand and answered it.

"Ikuto you're late. Get here in twenty minutes or I'll make you regret it," a man's voice chuckled darkly. Without even responding Ikuto hangs up the phone.

"So was that call important," I asked feigning that I had not heard what the caller had said.

"Not really," he answered stiffly.

"Then why is it you have become more rigid. Your body posture is screaming out anger and worry. I don't know what is bothering you so much, but if you ever need anyone to talk to about even the stupidest of things you can call me by this number," I said pulling out a pen and a sticky note.

"I don't even know you! How can I just call you up without even knowing anything about you," he asked as I waited for him to take the note with my number on it.

"What color is my hair," I asked.

"What do you mean," he asked confused.

"When a lady asks a question the man should answer," I replied.

"Orange," Ikuto answered.

"You do know something about me! My name is Yukino Tabachi and who might you be," I asked.

"Ikuto T—"

"Your last name is only a t how odd," I giggle.

"No it's Tsukiyomi," he muttered from embarrassment.

"Wow what a beautiful name you have! I like you Ikuto Tsukiyomi you seem to be a nice guy. Oh don't worry though I don't love you," I smiled warmly.

"Oh well then I guess I like your spunk. Let's be friends," he said with his warm smile as he took the note.

"You better call me tonight so I can know what your number is. I better be off my cake should have arrived by now," I said walking back to my table. I sat down sipped my water and heard a door open and close. It seems Ikuto left as soon as I gave him the opportunity to. I left so he wouldn't be late. The cake was rather good and it was designed with difficulty in the baker's skills to produce it. I paid for my food and then left.

"I must say that was splendid Yukino," the disguised Kukai grinned.

"Yep, I should be getting a call tonight from him and if I don't I will definitely get him to call me," I stated.

"Only one problem the school is not going to like the fact that we died our hair," Kukai groaned, "I don't want to be held back another year!"

"Well if we just wore wigs around the other two it would be dangerous so how about we wear wigs to school," I asked tossing Kukai his.

"Hmm this should be a fun year shouldn't it? So when is it my turn to confront Utau I already found a place where she hangs out," Kukai asked.

"Next week we don't want them meeting us at the same time. Anyway I have to work on one flaw of your acting," I frowned.

"I promise to get it down in time," Kukai sighed.

"Yeah, especially since you can't wait to see Utau," I stressed a smile.

**Ikuto's POV**

I was never one to blush or be embarrassed by girls, but for the second time in my life there was another girl besides Amu who did just that. I can't live this down, Amu is the one I love this other girl she just feels genuine and trustworthy. I have not felt that in such a long time. My heart has been dead for so long and out of the blue this girl shows up with confidence that had belonged to me once upon a time ago. How could she so easily get me to take her number?

I step out of the car and drag myself to the front of the gates and once it opened, into my prison. The gates loudly clang close behind me alerting me just how much I am bound to this place. My mom two years ago became so distraught by the thought of marrying she had killed herself. She abandoned Utau and I to the brunt of this man's plans. I was the first to find her dead blood covered body. Her smiling evil face ingrained into my head. She smiled knowing full well what she left behind for Utau and I. I fall to my knees and cover my mouth as I try to keep from losing the food I had eaten earlier. It was to no use. I wiped my mouth against my sleeve and concentrated on entering the house.

"Ikuto you look horrible," Utau gasped, while at the same time pushing me forward.

"Father decided that our wedding will be held at the end of next month," my fiancé Ai says as she stops in front of me.

"Okay," I answered. None of this affects me anyway my heart has vanished elsewhere to be beside Amu. What is left is just this body and my empty soul.

"I'd rather you stopped looking like a pitiful dog. It's not as if I want to marry you either. Anyway don't expect any sort of special bond after we get married. I do have a boyfriend after all," Ai smirked.

"Yet it is only I who must not cheat," I chuckled, "Don't think that everything will go your and your father's way."

"We'll just have to see about that won't we my dear fiancé," Ai spat before leaving.

"I thought you had given up, Ikuto," Utau said slowly watching me carefully.

"Don't worry Utau I will not do anything stupid that will harm you and your fiancé. Nor will I say no to my vows. Even when my heart was gone I still was left with the instinct to live. Besides I'm starting to feel emotions again. I hope you find yours soon as well," I said patting my sister on the head.

"Well we only have each other left. I just hope not to lose you as well brother," Utau said giving me a loose hug before heading off to her room. I sighed and headed toward my room as well. I shut the door behind me quickly and pulled out the number Yukino had given me. I plugged it into my cell phone's memory and called.

"Hello who is this," her voice asked.

"It's Ikuto can't you remember that much," I teased.

"Seems like you're in a better mood than earlier today, I'm glad. Did calling me make you that much happier," I could hear the smile on her face. It was arrogant.

"Maybe, but I think it was more the fact that I realized something good," I smiled eerily.

"Oh is that so? Then are you willing to tell me just what it is," she asked.

"I simply remembered that I'm still alive and that means I have options," I said switching the phone to the other side of my ear as I turned on my lamp.

"Well just be careful you don't get in trouble with your options, but I am really glad to hear that you are doing well. I am living alone here in Japan and it's rather lonely so I'm glad to make a friend."

"Yeah I promise to be careful. Are you sure we have not met before you feel familiar just the way how you say things that can calm me down or make me see the light. Only one other girl could ever do that to me," I sighed.

"Do you miss her? I bet she misses you. Where is she now," Yukino asked.

"I don't know I was already unable to contact her before I could find out if she was safe or not. It's been weighing on my mind," I answered, "Plus she can't possibly miss me I could never do a thing like be her light."

"You never know Ikuto. A girls mind is often viewed as complicated to a guys, but why would she have stuck by your side long enough to help you find the light if she didn't care for you."

"Because she was just a really nice girl," I answered quickly. I was starting to feel frustrated like always when I think of this topic.

"No. If you say that then you never truly recognized her intentions. You better go back and review your memories. Just what were her intentions? Didn't she ever give you any hints that she cared what you thought about her?"

"I don't quite understand, but I will try to do as you advise. Although even if she does like me I cannot find her nor can I escape my forced duty. If she really does care about me and finds this out, I would want her to forget about it and live on a happy life."

"Do you really think she could do that, Ikuto? Is she that type of girl," Yukino asked forcing me to think of an answer to the question I had never asked or paid mind to.

"No. Amu is a kind girl. Even when I purposely hurt her she came to save me. It must have taken a lot of courage, especially after what I did," I said placing my empty hand over my eyes.

"So her name is Amu. Now just what would this Amu do if she found out about your predicament?"

"She would try to save me, no, she would save me," I said with only a whisper.

"Ikuto there is no need to cry because you are loved. You are not the only one being saved. This Amu was probably saved by you as well."

"Yeah, I see what you mean the hints were there all along, but it just makes me even sadder because of the separation."

"She may not be as far away as you think. Well I got to go, but you can talk to me about it more later or anything you want to talk about. Bye."

"Bye," I replied back and turned off my cell phone. Then it hit me. Yukino was giving me hints within the whole conversation. She seemed so sure that she knew what Amu felt. Maybe she is Amu! If that's true she sure has changed, but she sure is the same. If she really is Amu then I cannot tolerate marriage. I cannot harm what is most precious to me.

**So how was it this chapter? I thought it was pretty good, but if it wasn't feel free to tell me! Please review and thanks for reading. Until next chapter. **


	12. Chapter 12: Chess Obsessed Blondie

**Well then I feel inspired to update this story even though it is out of order. Things happen. Enjoy! Sorry for the spacing it won't let me modify it well.**

_**Chess Obsessed Blondie**_

**Kukai's POV**

I can't believe I have to walk into the store Utau works at part time. It's a boutique for girls only. I'm a guy. Plus with my new hair dew I stand out even more. Amu was already in the store wearing a brown haired wig and a beach hat. I took a deep breath and stormed in.

"Hel—hello," the employee by the door questioned she looked at me with surprise. I sighed loudly causing everyone including Utau to look and see what was going on.

"Sorry I just lost a match against the Vice President of the chess club; he used an underhand trick I swear. Anyway I was dared to go into a boutique for girls and spend about 30 minutes in there so ignore me and go about your business.

"Is your hair dyed, "a girl beside Utau asked.

"Yeah, why do you think it is too much," I asked with an intense glare.

"No I just thought what an odd mix. A chess player and blonde hair, I mean it is not like you are foreign. I'm Tenada who are you," she asked.

"My name is Katsu Ueno do any of you want to play chess against me for fun? I can help you improve your skills," I said with arrogance. This was the skill I had to work on before I could meet Utau. I had to improve my chess skills so Amu actually hired a professional to lecture me on strategies' and the basics.

"You look kind of familiar, have we met before," Utau asked.

"No first time that I have ever seen you, nice to meet you," I said while setting up the chess board.

"Excuse me can someone help me find a changing room," the disguised Amu asked with a delicate voice she should not possess. _Just what happened in Russia?_

"Tenada can you? I've always wanted to learn how to play chess," Utau asked. Amu grinned, her eyes never visible underneath her long bangs and beach hat.

"I guess so," Tenada sighed, "However, I think he is my type!" Tenada giggled and left with Amu. So people find this type of guy attractive? I guess I'll never understand girls.

Utau sat down cross legged on the floor her white pants had bows at the bottom. Cute was all I could think. She stared at the set-up and fiddled with the pieces. I watched her and waited for her to ask questions.

"So I was wondering if you are any good at this if you could give me any pointers," Utau said.

"I was wondering if you have any skills by the time this is over I could help tutor you. I do it to help my own game of chess you see the basics and foundation are important," I smirked.

"I'll only take it if you are any good, but if you are good I would like to hire you," she smiled back slyly.

"_Kukai its okay to let the real you show up once in a while like how I did with Ikuto. Just because we are refraining from letting them know who we really are doesn't mean we can't give hints," Amu lectured after one of my practices._

I smiled softly, "I'm good at any game if I put my best effort into it." Utau stopped fiddling with the knight piece and blushed lightly.

"Well then shall we play," she asked.

**Amu's POV**

Good Kukai was listening to all my instructions and just going with the flow of things. He seems to be having fun beating Utau. I bought two of the most girly outfits in the store then cutely bent in front of Kukai's face. "Brother it's about time your dare is up," I said as delicately as I could muster.

"Yes let's go Bochan. I need to practice my chess and get back at Ken that dolt. Well I had fun today ladies see ya around," Kukai said still keeping in character. He grabbed my arm and led me out of the store. We stayed in character until we got to the train station.

"You did a really good job Kukai better than I thought you would. So did she take your card with your number," I asked.

"Yes surprisingly everything worked out as you planned it would. Just what happened in Russia Amu," Kukai asked.

"It's a long story I am not willing to go into until we rescue Utau and Ikuto, although they have to do some of the rescuing themselves," I chuckled dryly. I relaxed my head on Kukai's shoulder as we waited for the train to pull into the station. All the stress this plan has put on me is beyond words I cannot fail. If I fail it will be the end of their niceness and Ikuto will fail to escape. I'm lucky that I even got the chance to save Ikuto in the process. My life really has been ruined by those who are controlling Ikuto and Utau. They won't get away from me at all. They are the ones truly trapped.

"Amu don't put too much stress on yourself you know I can handle at least half the things on your list," Kukai lectured while messing up the hair at the top of my head.

"Kukai, can I have you come up with a plan to blackmail the person keeping Ikuto and Utau after we meet him? You don't have to if you can't," I asked politely.

"No problem. Guys in sports teams like me have experience in that sort of thing," Kukai chuckled.

"Thanks and sorry for being so weak," I mumbled.

"Amu all of us become weak under stress you help me all the time so now I can help you. You are anything, but weak."

"You as well Kukai," I grinned.

**Utau's POV**

"No fair Utau you got his number! I thought I told you that I was interested in him," Tenada complained. I giggled she always went after the guys that were interested in me.

"You didn't play chess against him though, and he loves chess," I said stretching love out.

"Well I would've had you taken care of his little sister. She isn't really as cool as him. I thought if he were to have siblings they would be beauties," she complained.

"How can you tell you didn't even get to see her face? Besides I thought she was beautiful she has a nice aura about her," I said defending the girl.

"Whatever. So just when are you going to call him and invite him over for lessons. I wouldn't waste my time some other girl might snatch him from you," Tenada smirked.

"Yeah and if that did happen I would bet money it was you," I glared.

"What can I say? I like guys with an interesting story," she grinned. I sighed finished cleaning up and left toward home. My cellphone rang as soon as I got off the train.

"Yes," I answered angrily.

"Oh how interesting, my fiancé actually has emotions in her voice. Where is my monotone sweetie," he said patronizingly.

"What do you want? I'm already on my way home you dumpster," I growled.

"That is no way to treat me," he said pretending to be hurt.

"Well that's what you should've been prepared for when you trap a bear in a corner," I said nonchalantly as people passing by tried to listen in.

"Isn't supposed to be a mouse," he chuckled.

"Was I ever a mouse?" Silence. I didn't wait long and clicked off. I opened the gate hopped up the stairs happily and bumped into someone. Crap, please don't let it be that dirtbag I am marrying.

"Utau," Ikuto's voice rang out with uncertainty. I lifted my head up grateful he was holding my shoulders otherwise I would've slipped.

"Well who else would I be," I asked calmly. He smiled.

"Something good happen to you today?"

"Not really," I said walking past him. When my ear was next to his mouth he whispered, "Lair."

**Kukai's POV**

"This week we will be focusing on career options after high school. For many off you it may be college, but there are many other options out there. I will now have Saaya pass out your goal sheet it is due next week on Wednesday so fill it out carefully after some research," the homeroom teacher said handing the stack of papers to Saaya who pouted.

"I don't mind helping out teacher, it's just that today I'm feeling queasy," Saaya wavered.

"Go to the nurse's room, Ken take over," the teacher said.

"Why is it always me," Ken complained picking up the stack and passing the papers out hastily. Amu received hers first and read the cover with a bored look then paled. I looked over in concern, but I can't really do much being in the back of the classroom.

"Here take it," Ken moaned. I woke out of my trance and read the cover. The cover explained what we were doing by day and time. I didn't see anything suspicious, but they had some pretty cool guest speakers coming in. Can't wait for that! Wow they have a professional athlete trainer! The lunch bell rings.

"Hey so what do you want to do Amu," I grinned.

She pulled out her bento and set it on the table before answering, "I'm thinking about going into communications." My wig was itchy and I scratched my head.

"I don't know it doesn't sound like something Amu would be interested in," I sigh.

"Well it's not definite I still have time to figure it out! I'll be doing some research," Amu's forced smile said she was not going to enjoy this.

"So for Kukai I know its sports, but have you decided on one specifically," she asked.

"Well I can't decide between soccer and baseball," I sighed, "In both sports I've got the best talents for."

"Yeah sounds like you've got a tough decision as well. I hope you find out what it is as well," Amu smiled with her head bent down and pulled a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Guess we should eat," I offer.

"Eh look its Amu eating with Kukai again. I can't believe she hogs him all to herself. She doesn't even have any other friends at school," A group of gossiping girls whispered as they walked past.

"Amu—"

"Ignore them," she interrupted and then went back to eating her lunch.

**Amu's POV**

"I'm home," I shout just for the feel of it. I lazy kick my shoes off only to pick them up and properly put them away. Ring ring. My cell phone is ringing I wonder if its Ikuto he hasn't called in a while. I look down at the caller ID and smile.

"Hello," I answer.

"Hey Yukino the company I work for is throwing a formal event I was wondering if you would like to go along with me," Ikuto asked.

"Will there be free food," I asked staying in character.

"Why of course," he laughed.

"Then I will go with you," I smiled.

"Okay I'll send you the details through your email. Is that okay with you," he asked.

"Yep then I'll see you there, Ikuto." I turned my computer on and looked at the email. He says he will be wearing a blue tie and that I should try to match. He even sent me a picture of it so I know the tone of the color.

"Good it seems that you are close to one of the targets," a man's voice said. I froze. My back rose with surprise and slowly I turned around. It was him. My face paled.

"Shouldn't you be using the door instead of breaking in," I answered back coldly in Russian.

"So you have not forgotten then language," he said taking note of it.

"Of course I have to understand it to understand scum like you," I spat.

"Newbies are always so spiteful, but their spirit dies in the end and they become exactly like the scum you describe. You too will be no exception," he answered coldly.

"You're right I probably will turn into scum sooner than later," I answered calmly, "but until then I reserve the rights to hate you."

"Have you done as I asked?"

"Yes I have done everything you asked, but if you mean something specific and it is that something I have done that as well."

"Good to hear it wouldn't have been good for you if you had forgotten to create an alias that a girl your height could get away as being her. Tell me the details," he ordered and took off his leather black gloves.

**Ah not much words but lots of pages. I feel like I need to describe more, but not what I am describing. Thanks for reading, please review and leave your comment. Hope you enjoyed. Review!**


	13. Chapter 13: A Little Uncomfortable

**NOTE: I understand how to some this story has gotten off track. However, a summary does not describe the entire story and things can change. Don't worry it all ties back together in the end. Also I know there is going to be grammar errors it is my weakness, but unless anyone wants to go through all my chapters and edit them this will have to do. I can go back and edit them myself, but I can only fix so much. Thanks for the reviews and feel free to put out your opinions I consider all of them. Thanks for reading and sticking with me.**

**Also after this story ends I will be posting an alternative ending than this one that dragged out. It will have a much lighter tone. Thanks for reading I enjoy reading all of the reviews.**

_**A Little Uncomfortable**_

Dressed in a blue matching dress I calmly looked around at the guests with my arm latched with Ikuto's. The party was as I suspected at the house he and Utau have been living at, but from what I was informed with he has a fiancé as well as Utau. I cannot ask since I'm not supposed to know. "When can I meet your sister," I asked calmly walking down the stairs covered with a rich red carpet.

Beautiful dresses, expensive suits, this place was decorated with the bare minimum, but that was all that was needed. The building alone with the sparkling clean tiles, expensive chandeliers, exquisite chairs, cherry wood tables with intricately woven cloths, and the beautifully designed and cooked food. What made it even better was being beside Ikuto, if only I could do it as Amu.

"As soon as we get some cake of course," Ikuto grinned. Ah Yukino does love her cake. I pull and lead Ikuto to the cake where several people were in line for it. When the two of us got a piece of cake we headed to an empty table. I took one bite into the cake and stopped.

"Is it that good," Ikuto asked after noticing my silence.

"It's amazing. This is the best cake I have ever had," I smile brightly and closed my eyes to keep the taste in my memory forever. Ikuto reached his hand over from across the table and wiped the corner of my lips.

"You had some cake on your face," he answers with a hot intensity. I'm so shocked I can't move. If I were in complete character I would laugh it off. Just as I'm about to try a lame joke to cover my mistake I get cut off. Thank you Utau!

"So I see this is who you brought Ikuto," Utau smiled, "You have a good sense of style I like the dress especially how it is long and simple."

"Thanks," I answer proudly, "Would you sit down with us?"

"I see you have brought him as you have said," Ikuto smiles back, "Is this chess obsessed guy?" Katsu stepped in front of Utau somewhat protectively and smiled cockily. He then held his hand out to Ikuto.

"My name happens to be Katsu. What can I say I've always been one to win?"

"I like this guy," Ikuto smirked. I took a bite and finished off the cake.

"I need to use the ladies room does anyone happen to know where it is," I asked.

"I can go with you," Utau offered politely standing up to take me.

"No I don't want to ruin your fun you can just tell me where I need to go," I smile with all of my confidence.

**Kukai/Katsu's POV**

Yukino did a good job of finding time to be alone. Utau told her the direction and off she went. "Big brother this party is so much fun," Bochan's voice rang out as she entered the party in a pure white knee length dress escorted by a middle aged man. What the heck I just saw Amu leave as Yukino a moment ago and why is this Bochan with a man too old for her? I better just keep to the script.

"Bochan I didn't know when you were coming," I smiled standing up to meet her hug.

"Oh it's your sister! I met her that day we met right," Utau said also standing up to great the girl. The escort did not smile, but waited patiently behind her.

"Who may you be," Ikuto asked the man accompanying her.

"I am the head of Kaji. My father named me after his company so Kaji is my name."

"You have a weird way with words. Are you a foreigner," Utau asked.

"You could say that," he smiled.

"Hey Ikuto, Utau, can you two identify this man as your father-in-law," Yukino asked her standing at the top of the stairs handcuffed to a man dressed in the finest suit. He seriously looked worried. Kukai noted that Amu was serious. He really was getting angry that Amu was keeping so much of the plans details from him, or no was this some sort of different plan that aligns with rescuing Ikuto and Utau?

"Yukino," Ikuto gasped in surprise.

"No. You have already started placing the pieces to who I really am," Amu said in her natural voice a smile gracing her lips for an instance slipping away faster than anyone would have liked. "Now tell me is this man your supposed father-in-law?"

"Amu," Utau asked.

"Yes! Now someone answer or this man will be useless, and you don't want this man to be useless," Amu shouted angrily, "Is this the man who messed up my life, your lives, and Kukai's?"

"Amu enough," Kaji ordered and sent a fierce glare toward her. She closed her mouth quickly, but sent an equally fierce glare back.

"Kaji is that your brother can you not identify him yourself," the girl dressed as Bochan asked.

Kaji ignored her and looked at Amu sternly, "You have fully blown your cover and are now more of a liability than help. You know what is going to happen after this case."

"Yes I do. You forget one thing though Kaji. I am the one with your brother handcuffed to me. I sacrificed a lot in my life because of your brother, and how do you repay me? You forced me to join you and your crazy plan, making me endanger my life over and over again," Amu sneered.

"You benefit from this mission,"Kaji growled, "You had the choice to get involved or stay in Russia!"

"As if that is actually a choice, you know the plan wouldn't have worked without me. I only agreed to this so I could help Utau, Ikuto, and Kukai. I now realize I did it for myself as well. I love Ikuto! I have ever since I realized he acted cruel to everyone to keep us away in hopes of protecting them," Amu shouted tears starting to spill down her cheeks.

**Ikuto's POV**

This is crazy, absolute crazy! I couldn't believe that Yukino actually is Amu. I mean at moments she felt similar to Amu, but I had thought it was just my lingering desires getting to my head. Not only that did she say she loves me?

I swear I must be hearing things. I glance over at Utau and see her shock resembling mine. Nope must be real then.

**Amu's POV**

"Your love is irrelevant at this moment. Hand over my brother Amu," Kaji ordered calmly shutting his emotions away.

"Never tell a girl that her love is irrelevant," I growled, "I want your damn brother to tell me where he sent my parents since clearly he sent me to Russia for five years!"

"I'll get that information out of him through torture, now hand him over Amu. This is my last warning," Kaji ordered. Slowly I walked over to him and took off the cuff around my hand. I looked up at him then handed it over along with the key.

"You better keep your promise," I said and then swiftly walked out the building hearing three pairs of footsteps following me. I didn't stop or look back until I nearly reached the end of the property.

"Yes, what is it you want to inquire," I asked staring at Utau, Ikuto, and Kukai.

"You spent five years in Russia? Why," Utau asked.

"Yeah I did. I didn't understand why, but I was kidnapped and when I awoke I was in another country alone. That was the scariest moment of my life. I found someone who could speak Japanese and called home to get some help. My parents didn't answer the phone. I tried to go back to Japan, but they told me I had to stay in Russia until they made sure I wasn't involved in my own family's disappearance. They claimed it took them five years."

"Okay since Utau's and Ikuto's forced engagement seems to be over, can I ruin my cover," Kukai asked.

"Go for it," I smiled.

"Wait he works for Kaji too," Ikuto finally spoke up.

"No, I was helping Amu find you too for my own reasons," Kukai grinned, "It was kind of cool pretending to be someone else and infiltrating the hospital records."

"That voice…is it really you Kukai," Utau asked with tears in her eyes.

"Utau you sure made it hard to find you, if Amu hadn't arrived back I don't know what I would've done. I missed you," Kukai smiled softly. Utau's tears spilled over and she hugged him tightly.

"Ikuto…I'm sorry that I waited so long to tell you that I love you. I wanted to tell you earlier, but I thought you might not be interested in me since I'm quite younger than you in age. When I lost connections to everyone I love, the one that hit me the hardest was the loss of you," I said avoiding his eyes and kicked at the dirt.

I waited for a minute and nothing was said nothing had happened. I was about to walk off the property when I was pulled into a hug.

"Amu don't vanish ever again. I love you. I love you. I love you," Ikuto choked out.

"I love you more," I said smiling and wiping the tears from my eyes.

"I highly doubt that," Ikuto smiled looking down into my eyes.

"Well I think you shouldn't doubt it," I glared.

"Why's that," he smirked tilting his head toward one side.

"Because of this," I answered and placed my lips on top of his. He looked at me with shock, his eyes wide. I removed my lips quickly from his and giggled.

"You know I don't plan on living in Russia, I plan on living here in Japan. Also since you said you want me to never leave your side I won't, but that means you are going to take responsibility and eventually marry me, right," I smiled.

"Wait. What about the fair? I had planned for you to be hypnotized to love me for three days. Just to see what it would be like," I muttered guilily.

"Oh that is what you're worried about? Ikuto when hypnotized you won't do anything you don't want to. It's a strong seguestion , but if I hated the idea I would've ignored the order. Listen all the hypnotist did was ask me a question," I grinned.

"What did she ask?"

"She asked me who do I love. I told her you. She then told me that love is special and I should pursue it rather than hide from it, hide from getting hurt. So yes I was hypnotized, but more than likely it was your eyes that did it. I love your eyes they are so expressive," I blushed.

"Well then I guess you can call this truly hypnotizing love," Ikuto grinned.

"Ew that's so corny," I twisted my face up in displeasure.

"Fine then I'll stop talking," Ikuto said and placed his lips on mine right where they belong.

**Okay so there is going to be one more chapter and then the lighter tone version. Thanks for reading please review and tell me what you think. Oppionions are different for each person. Review!**


	14. Chapter 14: Finally Home Again

**Hello we are done with this story! Well, I decided not to do the shorter version. Thanks for reading and please feel welcome to tell me what you think or have thought about this story and ending!**

_**Finally Home Again**_

So it turns out that my parents and sister were found. The best part is that they were found alive. The sad part is they are terrified of me. Apparently they are having a hard time getting used to the changes I have went through in a course of five years. It's not like my parents don't love me, really it isn't; it's just that they had thought me dead long ago.

"I heard the news," Ikuto says without even wasting breath on a greeting. I almost wanted to slam the door I just opened in frustration of all the new developments.

"So it seems," I answer slowly. There was nothing else I was going to give him—informing him would only bring the dark thoughts to light.

"Well aren't you going to tell me where they were found and what happened to them the day they disappeared," Ikuto asked raising an eyebrow up in expectation. He strode past me into my small apartment and sat on the couch, waiting. I closed the door and sat beside him on the couch.

"My family was captured. They were told I was dead. A year and three months later they escaped. They lived in Kyoto until they were found," I answered in short abrupt sentences.

"They're home, so tell me, what is it that is bothering you about it all," Ikuto asked wrapping his arm around my shoulder and pulling me closer to him.

The movement and closeness is all I needed for my armor to crack. I burry my face into his chest wanting to hear the beat of his heart, to make sure that he would not be taken away from me again. I cry that I hear it beating steadily. I cry that my relationship with my family after being reunited is rocky. I cry because of the joy of seeing everyone I love and care about alive.

As my tears slow to a stop and my sobs turn to sniffles; I pull away from Ikuto's chest to look him in his eyes. "I'm sorry, it's just been rough," I said my voice unbalanced.

"Tell me all about it. Tell me everything that has brought about this pain," Ikuto said brushing some of my hair out of my face.

So I tell him. I tell him everything I am feeling. I tell him why I am feeling that way and silently he listens.

* * *

Three days later I was wearing a black dress walking hand in hand with Ikuto in his black formal outfit. Utau and Kukai dressed similar. The four of us stopped in front of a grave and Utau placed the flowers she was holding beside it.

"I'll never understand why she did it. How she could just kill herself and leave us behind," Utau sobbed then leaned into Kukai.

"Utau we will probably never know. She could have been threatened. In the end all we can hope for is that she is in peace now and that we can find our own," Ikuto said squeezing my hand tightly. I squeezed back in support.

"Utau sing. It's what your mother would have wanted," Kukai said hugging her.

"At this moment it's not important why she did it, it's important that you convey your feelings to her," I smiled softly.

"I'll never stop wondering," Utau looks at me daring me to stop her.

"I know," I say barely audible.

Utau then softly sang a delicate, sad song. The three of us silently listened to her song until the last note died on the wind.

* * *

I balance three boxes in my arms, while trying and successfully opening the door. I placed them in the back of the truck and pulled down the door—securing all the boxes behind it. Just as I turned my eyes were met by blue ones.

"Ikuto, what are you doing so close to my face! You scared me," I chided.

"You didn't tell me you were moving," Ikuto pouted, "You're going to have to make that up to me later."

"I don't think so! Besides I'm moving forward in my life. I am dealing with what happened to me and accepting it. My family wants to spend time with me even though they know it's going to be awkward." I pushed hair out of my face so he could see I was serious.

"I hope you aren't moving on from me, besides I still need my reward for not panicking and forcibly locking you up in my house so you can't leave me behind," Ikuto smiled letting me know he was serious.

I blushed, "Fine, I admit I should have given you a heads up, but I've been kind of nervous about returning and forgot that I hadn't called you."

Ikuto leaned his forehead against mine and looked down into my eyes, "I believe you Amu. Don't worry too much it will all work out in time. You're parents and sister love you. You love them. That is the most important part. I promise."

Ikuto kissed me lightly on the lips lingering for only a moment. It was a kiss to reassure me everything would be fine. I wrapped my arms around his torso and looked up at him.

"What is it," Ikuto asked.

"I'm just thinking that I've finally found my home again, only this time it isn't really with my family, but with you," I mumbled looking down to avoid his eyes. I could feel the heat rise on my cheeks.

Ikuto slowly raised my face to his, "I as well have finally found my home with you."

This time I kiss Ikuto, but mine lasts much longer than his did.

"Don't worry you'll only have to move one more time," Ikuto smirks. Uh-oh.

"What do you mean," I asked slowly. I examine his face carefully drawing a blank.

"After you graduate from high school this year, move in with me," he purred.

"Don't you think that's moving a little too quick," I squeak in surprise.

"Don't you think that's a long wait," Ikuto grinned.

"Don't you think you're being too pushy," I retort.

"Don't you think you're trying too hard to say no," Ikuto asked clearly amused.

"Maybe," I grin, "Then maybe not."

Ikuto sighs, but smiles. "We'll talk more about this later. I promised Utau that I would bring you to her debut concert. She will kill me if we are late and Kukai will surely take her side!"

"Oh we better get going then," I said, "Last one to the car has to obey three things the winner says!"

"No fair, you got a head start," Ikuto complained as he started the car.

"So, what you cheated on the card game, but I let it go. I was kind of hopping you would make a move with the three orders," I grinned.

"Wait you knew I cheated," Ikuto asked whipping his head to look at me.

"Hey you had your schemes, what makes you think I didn't have mine," I giggle.

Ikuto pulled out of the driveway and onto the road. "I've always known you are amazing, but never have I thought you to be a schemer."

"No one really does. It's my best kept secret so you are going to have to keep it to yourself," I smile.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Besides I'm the one who knows you best," he smirked.

"Just as I know you best," I smile.

"So, what did you have in mind for your three orders master," Ikuto smirked naughtily.

"You'll just have to wait and see, as for now we have a concert to get to," I laugh at the disappointment on Ikuto's face.

"I love you," Ikuto smiled warmly.

"I love you too," I smile back.

**Thank you so much for reading my story all the way through. Thank you for reviewing and your support.**

**So what did you think of the ending? I wanted to show that they still have many complicated things to work through, but are striving to accept what happened in the chaos.**

**Please review! **_**I love you all!**_


End file.
